


State Of Love And Trust (português)

by LadyCygnus (hernameisboxcar)



Series: State Of Love And Trust (português) [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, LGBTQIA+ Representation, M/M, MFCDZ, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portuguese, Português, SS BR Takeover, Slice of Life, ace!Shun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisboxcar/pseuds/LadyCygnus
Summary: Shun desviou o olhar, respirando fundo. Sentia que os filmes que assistira, os conselhos que lera e recebera e tudo mais o que sabia que era o ‘correto’ para uma relação não eram o padrão para ele mas, com medo de perder alguém, deixou tudo isso de lado ao tomar uma decisão a qual não encontrava-se completamente seguro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quando a inspiração para um universo dentro do canon aparece, eu não posso simplesmente descartá-la, certo? Um dos headcanons que eu tenho é ace!Shun e eu não poderia simplesmente deixar essa ideia de lado, eu PRECISAVA escrever e, assim, um pequeno universo foi se formando. 
> 
> Mais tags serão adicionadas ao passo que essa fic for se desenvolvendo e outras pessoas aparecendo.
> 
> Disclaimer, de sempre: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation.
> 
> Título da fic é baseado na música "State Of Love And Trust", do Pearl Jam (não é uma song fic e eu agradeço imensamente ao Eddie Vedder pela constante inspiração nos últimos meses, hehehe!)
> 
> A fanart usada no final do capítulo é minha.

Na primeira vez que Shun confessou algo importante para Hyoga, a noite foi uma montanha russa de sentimentos para os dois: Shun, ainda lutando para se esquecer da batalha contra Hades e dos pesadelos que o assolavam, entrou no quarto de Hyoga no meio da noite. O russo arrumava as malas, partiria para a Rússia no dia seguinte; as roupas dobradas em cima da cama, a caixa da armadura ao pé da cama e ele sentado no chão, observando algo em suas mãos.

 

“Você viaja pela manhã, Hyoga?” - a voz sempre otimista encontrava-se tímida e carregada de tristeza.

 

“Meu voo está marcado para às 2 da tarde, Shun. ”

 

O russo escutou os passos do japonês, abafados pelas meias, chegando cada vez mais perto de onde estava sentado no chão. Pode sentir o cosmo de Shun, a quentura que lhe era tão familiar o envolvendo - e pode sentir também a tristeza do outro. Quando o japonês sentou-se ao seu lado, havia uma distância entre eles que Hyoga queria encurtar, mas não possuía a coragem necessária para tomar tal atitude - existia algo entre eles, era inegável, mas os desejos não passavam de beijos ardentes trocados antes das batalhas onde as vidas de ambos estivessem em jogo, antes dos adeus e nunca passavam disso. Os dois não sabiam como seguir em frente - e se deveriam seguir em frente.

 

A foto nas mãos do russo havia sido tirada no ano anterior, alguns meses após a batalha das Doze Casas - um jantar na mansão Kido, alguma comemoração qualquer que não tinha importância para Hyoga. Na foto, Shun estava em pé atrás da cadeira onde Hyoga sentava, a mão em seu ombro esquerdo, sorrindo para a câmera. Os sorrisos, agora escassos, eram como uma luz em uma noite escura para o russo - desde que conheceu o japonês, vê-lo sorrindo esquentava algo dentro do coração do mais velho. Uma das razões pela escassez dos sorrisos de Shun era a sua partida, por um tempo indefinido, para a Sibéria.

 

Permaneceram lado a lado por algum tempo e Hyoga sentia-se incapaz de continuar a tarefa de arrumar as malas enquanto Shun permanecesse ao seu lado - sentia como se estivesse desrespeitando o amigo, especialmente por ter ciência de que ele não gostaria que o loiro partisse (e não conseguia dizer isso em voz alta). A distância já não era tão grande - eram dois imãs que se atraíam -, o calor de Shun tão próximo de seu corpo que a única coisa que gostaria era a de ser aquecido mais uma vez por ele.

 

Shun aproximou-se mais de Hyoga, o tronco girando e indo de encontro ao corpo do russo que tentava se conter; a mão direita do japonês apoiada no chão, sustentando o peso do mesmo enquanto a mão esquerda passeava pela clavícula do outro, num toque que parecia mal encostar na pele de Hyoga, eriçando-a e fazendo com o que o loiro perdesse o compasso de sua respiração.

 

“Shun...”

 

A voz rouca saiu baixa e a exploração continuou em direção ao pescoço de Hyoga, engalfinhando-se nos finos fios loiros. Os dedos pressionavam a pele mais bronzeada, deixando marcas avermelhadas e Hyoga fechava os olhos, perdido nas sensações. Sentiu-se sendo puxado por Shun, que roçava seu rosto contra o rosto do russo - sentiu também as lágrimas do outro escorrendo pela face alva e umedecendo o próprio rosto. O coração do russo parecia quebrar ali.

 

“Por favor, Alexei, não fala nada… não justifique a sua ida, eu consigo entender mas... Dói. Dói aqui dentro.”

 

Não conseguiu mais se conter e puxou o mais novo para junto de si - as mãos também entre as mechas castanho-avermelhadas do japonês, trazendo o rosto dele para perto do seu; seus lábios passeando pela pele de Shun, vez ou outra depositando beijos na face do amigo. “Amigo” era uma palavra que não cobria o que Shun significava para ele, mas não queria passar na frente do outro e assumir algo que talvez não existisse entre os dois.

 

Os lábios de Shun estavam salgados pelas lágrimas, mas ainda assim eram a coisa mais pura que Hyoga já experimentara em seus 18 anos de vida; os beijos eram correspondidos com um melancólico desespero que fazia com que Hyoga quisesse arrancar todo esse sentimento que dominava Shun, queria ele tomar toda aquela melancolia para si e deixar que Shun sorrisse radiantemente para tudo e todos. Perdido em seus pensamentos, Hyoga não percebeu que Shun estava em seu colo e que as mãos que antes afagavam seus cabelos desciam por seu tronco, puxando a camiseta velha que vestia.

 

Tudo parecia automático, embora algo do tipo nunca houvesse acontecido entre os dois e isso assustava Hyoga - como ele deveria agir? O que ele deveria fazer? Ele tinha algum preservativo para se protegerem? Não era a hora mais interessante para que a imagem de Camus viesse à sua cabeça com uma das aulas sobre educação sexual, mas tinham que se preocupar, tinham de se proteger - e, acima de tudo, deveria haver consentimento. Respirando fundo e invocando todas as forças que possuía, segurou as mãos de Shun, trazendo-as para perto de seu tórax e pediu para que ele olhasse em seus olhos.

 

“Shun, Shun, me escuta, por favor. Olha pra mim e me diz o que você quer…”

 

“Hyoga, você vai embora e tudo o que eu queria era saber, sentir você…” - Suspirou fundo - era uma das coisas que Hyoga mais queria em sua vida.

 

“Shun, eu não quero fazer algo que te machuque, eu não quero fazer algo que você se arrependa depois.” - Viu os olhos quase azuis do cavaleiro de Andrômeda suavizarem, como se parte da tempestade que os assolava se dissipasse; o semblante desesperado mudou também.

 

“Hyoga, eu não me arrependeria… eu não me arrependeria de ter esse momento com você.”

 

Os orbes de Shun focaram nos olhos azuis de Hyoga e suas testas então se encostaram; encaravam-se enquanto as mãos de ambos passeavam por seus corpos, tocando e mapeando músculos e a pouca pele exposta - foi assim que Hyoga conseguiu acalmar Shun e, quando sentiu o outro completamente relaxado, começou a falar.

 

“Shun, a ideia de voltar à Rússia é estranha para mim, pela primeira vez em minha vida… não é que eu não queira ir, mas voltar a um lugar onde não há nada ou ninguém me esperando é algo que me deixa mais angustiado do que ansioso ou mesmo feliz… estar aqui com você, tê-lo tão próximo de mim e sentir seu calor, meu deus! Não há nada que eu queira mais do que isso, mas é o que _você_ realmente quer?”

 

Andrômeda ponderou as palavras do russo por algum tempo, as mãos ainda percorrendo pelos braços de Hyoga - agora em uma carícia mais tímida; as maçãs do rosto de Shun coradas e os lábios sendo abusados pelos próprios dentes, como se ele estivesse se segurando para não dizer alguma coisa.

 

“É dessa maneira que as pessoas se relacionam, não?”

 

“Só é assim se as duas se sentirem bem para seguir adiante, Shun. Nós dois é algo que te faria bem…?”

 

“Muito, Hyoga” - a resposta, seguida de um sorriso, veio rapidamente. “Estar junto de você é algo que me faria bem e eu penso muito sobre isso, mas a coragem de dizer alguma coisa, o medo de você me rejeitar…”

 

“Estar com você é algo que eu também quero muito, Shun… eu não te rejeitaria de maneira alguma!” - Olhou diretamente para o japonês, segurando a face dele com suas mãos e então acariciando a pele rosada com os polegares, num gesto de carinho. “Mas se formos dar esse passo, transar, nós dois temos que estar bem para isso.”

 

“E é o que você quer?”

 

“É o que _você_ quer agora?” - Retrucou a pergunta.

 

Shun desviou o olhar, respirando fundo. Sentia que os filmes que assistira, os conselhos que lera e recebera e tudo mais o que sabia que era o ‘correto’ para uma relação não eram o padrão para ele mas, com medo de perder alguém, deixou tudo isso de lado ao tomar uma decisão a qual não encontrava-se completamente seguro.

 

“Hey, você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, Shun. Qualquer coisa.”

 

Moveu-se no colo do russo, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado - a situação em que se encontrava agora lhe parecia estranha. Respirou fundo, sabia que precisava ser sincero com Hyoga. Num tom quase que suspirado, revelou:

 

“Eu acho que tem algo quebrado em mim, diferente.”  
  
“Shun, o que está quebrado ou diferente?” - Antes de seguir em frente, abraçou o mais novo junto ao seu corpo, como se quisesse protegê-lo de qualquer coisa. - “Eu quero que você seja honesto comigo, assim como eu serei honesto com você.”

 

“Alexei, existe algo entre nós que eu não sei explicar o que é, mas eu gosto disso, me sinto bem estando perto de você. O problema é que quando eu tento pensar em te desejar de outra maneira, não acontece nada...”

 

“Quando você tenta me desejar…?” - A princípio, Hyoga não conseguiu entender o que Shun dizia, mas quando a ficha caiu, sentiu-se estúpido. “Oh… sexo, é isso?”

 

Ao ver o japonês afirmando com a cabeça e ficar envergonhado, Hyoga sentiu-se mal. Óbvio que desejava Shun de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas não sabia o que poderia dizer ao outro e a última coisa que queria era magoar aquele por quem tinha um carinho enorme. Respirou fundo - a situação não se resumia a ele e sim a Shun.

 

“Shun, me escuta quando eu digo que isso não mudaria nada do que sinto por você. Essa ligação que a gente tem significa tanto pra mim que isso é o de menos, eu juro.”

 

“E no futuro, vai ser da mesma maneira?”

 

O coração de Hyoga deu um pulo em seu peito - Shun pensava num futuro para eles! A possibilidade deles estarem juntos por um bom tempo o fez sorrir e sentir-se feliz, afinal, tinha uma razão concreta para voltar ao Japão e que deixaria os meses que passaria longe do japonês mais amenos (pensando pelo lado positivo, já que Hyoga não queria focar na saudade ou na solidão que sentiria). Porém, ao pensar em não consumar uma relação, a cabeça do russo encheu-se de dúvidas em relação a ele próprio.

 

Havia um laço cheio de carinho, respeito e amor entre os dois - o amor poderia não ser romântico ao ponto de mover montanhas, mas era presente há tempos. Para Hyoga, sexo e amor eram diferentes um do outro mas poderiam andar juntos, um poderia complementar o outro - pelo menos, era isso o que a sociedade dizia, não? Não ousava negar que desejava Shun - por várias vezes, acordara no meio da noite em sonhos que o faziam corar ao olhar para Shun pela manhã; o corpo dele respondia aos beijos trocados e, quando estava sozinho e  lembrava-se deles, arranjava um jeito de lidar com a situação. Aprendeu a gostar da sensação que um orgasmo lhe causava - mesmo sentindo-se um pouco sujo por fantasiar com o amigo que, até então, nunca lhe dissera nada sobre o que sentia por ele.

 

Ao perceber que as feições de Shun se tornavam tristes pela demora em lhe responder, o loiro então abriu seu coração, sendo sincero como prometera.

 

“Estou extremamente feliz em saber que considera um futuro para nós, Shun… isso é… isso é algo que venho pensando há tempos, mas também tinha medo que você me rejeitasse.” - Sorriu. “E, respondendo sua pergunta, eu honestamente não sei. Digo, eu gosto muito de você e nunca faria algo que lhe machucasse, mas eu nunca pensei na possibilidade de amar e não dormir com essa pessoa, se é que você me entende.”

 

“Oh… eu entendo...” - O japonês já fazia menção em sair dos braços do russo quando o outro continuou a falar.

 

“Shun, espera, eu não terminei. Como eu disse, eu nunca pensei que um relacionamento pudesse existir sem sexo, mas se sexo pode existir sem um relacionamento, a questão é nos adaptarmos a isso. Quero dizer, eu me adaptar a isso.”

 

“Mas você não vai sentir falta disso?”

 

“Como posso sentir falta de uma coisa que nunca fiz, Shun?” - sorriu, não sentindo-se envergonhado pela confissão. Verdade fosse dita, sabia que já poderia ter transado com quem quisesse mas não sentia-se preparado para isso. No fundo, esperava que fosse com a pessoa certa, algo que o fazia corar dado tamanho sentimentalismo, mas sabia que caso fosse de qualquer maneira, arrependeria-se muito no futuro. - “Eu sei que é algo sentimental, mas não gostaria que fosse com qualquer pessoa só para saciar uma vontade e me arrepender disso depois.”

 

“Mas você sente desejos, não?” - Saiu do colo do russo, sentando-se de frente para ele, esperando pela resposta.

 

“Sim, Shun… eu sinto esses desejos e bem, faço o que posso para saciá-los.” - Corou ao responder o japonês, baixando os olhos ao se lembrar das inúmeras vezes em que o imaginou junto de si e chamou pelo seu nome nos momentos de clímax. Respirou fundo, não imaginava que uma simples conversa poderia mexer com seu íntimo de tal maneira que agradecia a todos os deuses possíveis por Shun não estar mais em seu colo.

 

“São esses desejos que eu não entendo, Hyoga. Eu não os tenho, não do mesmo jeito que você… meu corpo não reage.”

Hyoga então percebeu a linguagem corporal de Shun, que mexia num fio invisível em sua calça: o japonês estava lhe confiando um segredo, algo bem particular que não falaria com mais ninguém, mas sentia-se envergonhado. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que entendia exatamente o que se passava com Shun - não fazia ideia do que acontecia, da mesma maneira que não entendera quando seu corpo começou a reagir em momentos inapropriados e, depois de uma conversa com Camus (este mais o técnico possível, com uma cara de quem não gostaria de ser a pessoa a falar sobre esse assunto com dois adolescentes), começou a entender melhor a situação - mas lembrou-se da mesma conversa onde Camus dizia que pessoas tendem a ter diferentes abordagens e visões sobre sexo em geral.

 

“Eu tive essa conversa com o Camus, quando entrei na adolescência… foi algo esclarecedor, de certa maneira… eu me via interessado no Isaak, mas sabia que ele não me via do jeito que eu queria, mas havia também algumas garotas da cidade que mexiam comigo também… Camus me explicou que era algo normal para a minha idade e que não havia nada de errado em me sentir atraído por meu amigo...”

 

Após algum tempo em silêncio, digerindo o que Hyoga havia lhe confessado, Shun desatou a falar.

 

“Daidalos teve a mesma conversa conosco na Ilha de Andrômeda. Sabe, quando essa conversa aconteceu, eu achava que eu não sentia nada por estar focado no treinamento, mas eu sabia que não era só isso. Eu sabia que a June sentia algo por mim, mas nunca me senti interessado em corresponder do jeito que ela gostaria. Havia uma ligação entre nós, mas não do jeito que ela queria que fosse; eu a tinha como uma irmã, como uma amiga mesmo… quando ela veio ao Japão impedir que eu fosse ao Santuário, quis fazer algo que a apaziguasse mas aí percebi que não era a mesma coisa; o beijo não foi algo como aqueles que trocávamos.” Ao ver Hyoga com os olhos arregalados, sorriu ladinamente. “Sim, eu beijei June e, um tempo depois, percebi que aquele deve ter sido o pior beijo da vida dela!”

 

“Você sentia algo por ela?”

 

“Não… quer dizer, sinto admiração e carinho, mas não é a mesma coisa que sinto por você… Todas as vezes que nos beijamos, algo bom dentro de mim acendia e me deixava feliz, mas não ao ponto de… de ter uma ereção ou algo do tipo...”

 

Hyoga sorriu; sabia que não era fácil falar de coisas tão íntimas para as pessoas, por mais próximas que elas fossem.

 

“Shun, muito obrigado por dividir coisas tão particulares comigo… sei que não é fácil e eu agradeço a confiança.” - Segurou as mãos do japonês, acariciando as palmas com os dedos.

 

“Confiança é a base de qualquer relacionamento… Mas, me diga: se vamos ter alguma coisa, como podemos contornar esse problema?”

 

A pergunta feita pelo japonês que sustentava o olhar no do olhar do russo era válida e crucial. Hyoga olhou para as mãos de ambos; os dedos entrelaçados e Shun correspondendo ao carinho recebido, acariciando com o polegar as costas da mão esquerda do loiro, esperando por alguma resposta.

 

“Shun, eu não vou te forçar a fazer nada que você não queira ou não se sinta à vontade para fazer...”

 

“Sim, você foi claro em relação a isso, mas talvez eu… talvez eu não tenha sido claro sobre algumas.” - Respirou fundo, antes de continuar. - “Não é porque eu não pense sobre sexo que você não deva pensar ou deva se privar disso.”

 

O japonês viu o russo arregalar os olhos, aparentemente assustado com as possíveis interpretações da afirmação de Shun.

 

“Hyoga, preste atenção: não estou sugerindo que não fiquemos juntos ou que você procure outra pessoa para se satisfazer, mas eu queria… eu queria dar uma chance para nós dois. Eu sei que tudo conspira contra nós, você está indo para a Rússia em… meu deus, menos de doze horas!” - Antes que perdesse o raciocínio, recompôs-se. - “E… estamos embarcando em um relacionamento de longa distância. Quero que você saiba que eu não vou impor que você não sinta nada ou que simplesmente reprima os seus desejos. Vamos pensar em algo juntos mas eu só te peço uma coisa: quando você se cansar disso, não me traia… não aja sem me dizer alguma coisa antes, por favor.”

 

“Não faria isso com você, Shun, de maneira alguma!”

 

Pensar que poderia trair Shun por algo que poderia não significar nada para ele mas muito para o japonês o corroeu por dentro. Não conseguia pensar nisso, mas sabia que essa era uma insegurança para Shun - eram jovens e poderiam mudar de ideia em relação a muitas coisas, mas a traição por prazer era algo que não passava pela cabeça dele, afinal, o amor bastava, não?

 

Não deixou que o pensamento seguisse adiante e resolveu pensar no agora, naquele momento sendo construído ali: estava deixando o Japão, mas começava um relacionamento com o homem que tanto adorava. Sem pensar duas vezes, atirou-se nos braços do mais novo, derrubando-o contra a mala que fazia antes da chegada do mesmo. Elevou o corpo, apoiando-o em seus cotovelos e admirava a figura embaixo dele: o rosto em formato de coração, os olhos amedoados, as íris azuladas; as maçãs do rosto tomadas pelo rubor e as covinhas nas bochechas rosadas. Observou tudo, tomando cada detalhe para si antes de parar o olhar nos lábios de Shun. Como se pedisse permissão, olhou nos orbes que se fechavam e então sentiu uma mão envolver-lhe a nuca, o levando para perto dos lábios que tanto desejava. Os lábios de ambos se tocavam sem pressa - os dois alheios ao tempo, como se este não fosse passar ou se esgotar: o que interessava era que estavam ali. Quando a língua de Shun tocou os lábios de Hyoga, o russo deixou o beijo ser aprofundado, dando ao outro total liberdade para seguir em frente ou mesmo parar.

 

Continuaram assim por algum tempo, até que Hyoga percebeu que as posições haviam sido invertidas e Shun agora o observava: os lábios inchados, o sorriso presente e uma aura mais leve do que antes. Imaginou que seus próprios lábios deveriam estar tão abusados quanto os do japonês e, involuntariamente levou os dedos à boca para senti-los.

 

“Acho que você não beijou June desse jeito de propósito, Shun… Esse, sem dúvida, foi um dos melhores beijos que eu já recebi e eu faria qualquer coisa que você me pedisse agora. Estou enfeitiçado!”

 

“Bem, pode ser que eu não tenha me empenhado tanto àquela época, mas já que você faria qualquer coisa agora, acho que você deveria aceitar esse pedido que eu tenho para te fazer… Parece algo infantil, mas… você poderia ser meu namorado.... O que acha desse pedido?”

 

“Hmm...” - Batia a ponta dos dedos contra os lábios de uma maneira jocosa enquanto fingia considerar o pedido de Shun. - “Você promete me beijar mais se eu disser que sim?”

 

“Posso considerar o seu pedido...”

 

O russo então sentou-se, fazendo com que o japonês sentasse também. Um de frente para o outro, olhavam-se até que o russo se aproximou mais, fechando os olhos e encostando seus lábios nos do japonês.

 

“Sim, Shun, eu quero ser o seu namorado.”

 

***

 

Permaneceram algum tempo entre beijos, risos e amenidades - era a maneira de evitarem pensar no tempo que tinham. No fim das contas, Hyoga teve que pedir ajuda de Shun para arrumar a mala - roupas básicas, livros e dois casacos, já que Hyoga dizia que era mais fácil conseguir casacos mais pesados quando chegasse a Yakutsk do que levá-los do Japão. Aproveitou e entregou um casaco para Shun, dizendo que ele deveria usá-lo quando fosse visitá-lo na Sibéria.

 

“Você poderia me visitar por lá e eu poderia te levar para conhecer as lindas planícies geladas… o que acha disso?”

 

“Eu gostaria de conhecer o lugar onde você mora, Hyoga...”

 

“Hey, eu não moro lá…pelo menos, acho que não moro mais lá. Mas gostaria que você passasse algum tempo comigo em Yakutsk, já que minha volta depende de uma ordem de Saori e pode demorar algum tempo até que Camus esteja completamente recuperado para que possamos discutir sobre aquela região...”

 

A iminência da partida de Hyoga voltou a trazer a melancolia para o quarto onde estavam; o ar pesado e os rostos dos dois demonstrando os sentimentos conflitantes. Shun sentou-se na cama, olhando o namorado terminando de colocar algumas peças de roupas na mala. Deitou-se, puxando um dos travesseiros do russo contra o seu rosto, inalando o cheiro do perfume do outro - algo cítrico e uma nota de canela, o que o fez sorrir- e perdendo-se em seus pensamentos. Passou algum tempo assim, até que sentou-se novamente e disse ao russo que logo voltaria.

 

Dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, por onde correu os olhos procurando por algo que poderia dar ao russo para que pudessem dar um jeito na saudade que sentiriam um do outro, mas não tinha ideia do que poderia entregar como uma lembrança. Após algum tempo olhando, procurando por algo, resignou-se. A batida na porta o tirou de seus pensamentos.

 

“Cansou-se de mim?”

 

“Não… queria dar algo meu para que você se lembrasse de mim enquanto estivesse fora, mas não consigo pensar em nada. Há algo aqui que você queira? Só não leve o meu Nintendo Switch, por favor!”

 

Hyoga riu, se aproximando mais de Shun. O quarto do japonês era impecável, arrumado e organizado - Shun sempre fora assim, enquanto ele aprendera a ser mais organizado à duras penas - mas ele não conseguia pensar em nada.

 

“O que você quer que eu te dê?” - Viu o mais novo corar e respirar fundo antes de responder.

 

“Queria algo que tivesse o seu perfume…  Eu gosto dele.”  
  
“Tem algo particular em mente?” - Viu o outro acenar com a cabeça, ficando mais vermelho ainda. - “Okay, então eu vou aceitar a mesma coisa que você quer de mim, pode ser?”

 

Antes de acenar que sim com a cabeça, Shun sentou-se em sua cama e bateu com a mão direita no colchão, sinalizando para o russo que queria que ele se sentasse ali e, quando viu que este já estava ao seu lado, tirou o moletom que vestia e, prontamente, também tirou a camiseta que usava, entregando-a ao russo e colocando o moletom de volta. Viu o russo segurar a camiseta como se fosse algo precioso, cheirando-a antes de dobrá-la com cuidado e colocá-la ao seu lado. Levou as mãos à barra de sua camiseta - uma velha camiseta preta, cheia de furos, mas uma de suas preferidas - puxando e a entregando a Shun. Não tinha nada por baixo e, quando fez menção de ir ao seu quarto colocar outra camiseta qualquer, sentiu a mão do japonês circulando a sua, chamando sua atenção.

 

“Não precisa… só encoste a porta e fique aqui comigo.”

 

Um pouco desconcertado ao ver Shun deitando-se em sua cama e o observando, Hyoga encostou a porta do quarto e voltou para a cama, onde Shun logo acomodou a cabeça em seu ombro e o braço em seu torso.

 

“Podemos ficar assim por algum tempo? Caso isso te _incomode_ , pode me dizer, tá?”

 

“Sim, eu te aviso.” Com um beijo no topo da cabeça de Shun, Hyoga ajeitou-se mais e acariciava os cabelos do japonês, novamente esquecendo-se que o tempo não era amigo deles nesta situação.

 

***

 

Foram acordados com as pessoas que moravam e trabalhavam na mansão Kido iniciando suas rotinas: os ruídos de pessoas andando pelo jardim e cuidando do mesmo, alguns dos empregados fazendo seus trabalhos, os residentes - poucos, mas ali presentes estavam Jabu, Ichi, Nachi e Ban. Geki voltara ao Canadá, para treinar e estudar - acordando e se preparando para as rotinas de treinos e estudos. A mansão passara por períodos onde parecia estar abandonada, mas o cotidiano havia voltado ao normal há pouco tempo.

 

Shun foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos, ainda confuso pelo sono e por perceber que havia mais alguém em sua cama, até lembrar-se de tudo o que acontecera na noite passada. Ainda despertando, percebeu que as posições que haviam adormecido mudaram; Hyoga estava de lado, contra seu peito e numa posição mais abaixo, sentia o braço esquerdo do russo em sua cintura e os cabelos loiros e desalinhados tocando em seu queixo. A hora disposta no antigo rádio relógio mostrava que passava um pouco das 7 da manhã e, então, permitiu-se ser um pouco egoísta e ignorar que, em pouco tempo, o homem que dormia em seus braços, não estaria mais ali. Não ficaria triste agora, aproveitaria um pouco deste tempo. Com a mão direita, acariciava as costas do loiro, subindo em direção à nuca e ajeitando o emaranhado de fios loiros com os dedos, cuidadosamente para não acordar o outro. Quando se deu por satisfeito, a mão voltou a acariciar a pele disposta do pescoço, passeando e mapeando os contornos do rosto de Hyoga. Ainda havia algo que remetia ao rosto infantil que tanto chamava a sua atenção quando criança, mas pensou que talvez fossem somente as lembranças que tinha - Hyoga já portava um rosto mais adulto, a pele já era diferente, alguns cravos aqui e ali, algumas regiões mais ásperas que indicavam que teria que fazer a barba logo. Notou os cílios claros, as sardas que quase não apareciam na região dos olhos e nariz, a forma arqueada da sobrancelha e o quão relaxado o rosto do mais velho estava. Sorriu, memorizando cada um desses detalhes.

 

Ao tirar a franja do loiro do rosto para que pudesse continuar guardando todos esses detalhes, o outro franziu o nariz e ajeitou o rosto em seu peito, apertando-o contra si e grunhindo algo - sabia o quanto Hyoga gostava de dormir e sentiu-se mal por perturbar o sono do russo, voltando então a acariciar os cabelos dele. Continuou assim por algum tempo, até escutar os roncos abafados e rir baixo, mas em seguida o próprio corpo não aguentava mais e, além do braço dormente, a bexiga também precisava de alívio.

 

“Hyoga… Hyoga, acorda...”

 

“Nyet.”

 

“Hyoga...” - riu quando o outro grunhiu mais uma vez e, sem aguentar mais, saiu da cama com o maior cuidado possível para não perturbar o sono do outro.

 

Como todos os quartos da mansão eram suítes, não precisou se preocupar em encontrar alguém e explicar os risos àquela hora; aliviou-se e fez sua higiene matinal antes de retornar ao quarto. Olhou o relógio, já faltava pouco para às 8 da manhã e sabia que teria de acordar o loiro. Sentou-se ao lado de Hyoga - que agora já ocupava a cama toda e abraçava o travesseiro de Shun - e calmamente chamava pelo nome do russo, até que este começou a dar sinais de que estava despertando. Após algum tempo, o loiro virou-se para Shun: os olhos entreabertos, tentando se acostumar com a luminosidade que adentrava o quarto; a cara amassada de sono e os lábios inchados que se curvavam em um tímido sorriso.

 

“Dobroye utro… Ohayou, Shun!”

 

“Ohayou, Hyoga!”

 

Continuavam se olhando, se observando como se estivessem repassando a noite anterior e se vendo com outros olhos, sob uma nova dinâmica. Em tese, nada havia mudado entre os dois - já conheciam a rotina um do outro, já haviam dividido quartos ou até mesmo dormido juntos, no mesmo sofá, enquanto maratonavam séries ou jogavam vídeo games noite afora, mas era como se um interruptor tivesse sido ligado e essa nova ótica lhes mostrasse um novo tipo de intimidade. Ainda hipnotizado pela figura que despertava, Shun levou a mão ao rosto do outro, tirando a franja que insistia em cair sobre os olhos azuis do russo, aproveitando para acariciar o rosto dele. Comprometido em aproveitar todo o tempo que tinham, Hyoga se rendeu aos afagos antes de se levantar da cama e depositar um beijo rápido nos lábios do japonês.

 

“Volto já para te dar um beijo de verdade!” - A voz ainda estava rouca de sono.

 

Shun riu, pensando no como se acostumaria rápido com essa intimidade - e, propositalmente, não olhou para o relógio para, assim, adiar o inevitável. Viu Hyoga entrando em seu banheiro mesmo, fechando a porta e, depois de alguns minutos, perguntando se poderia usar o enxaguante bucal que estava por ali.

 

“Eu deveria escovar os dentes, mas vai demorar!”

 

“Na primeira gaveta há uma escova nova, pode usá-la!”

 

Quando o loiro voltou ao quarto, Shun tinha a camiseta velha em seu colo - olhava para a peça como se esta fosse algo importante, querido; um amuleto. Sorriu e sentou-se ao lado do japonês, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

 

“Alguém me prometeu um beijo decente de bom dia...”

 

“Aquele beijo não foi decente?”

 

“Não muito… foi fofo, mas tenho certeza que até a June diria que aquele beijo que eu dei nela foi mais convincente e profundo do que aquele!”

 

“Ouch!”

 

A risada contagiante de Shun era inebriante e Hyoga queria ouvir mais dela. Sabendo que o namorado era sensível às cócegas, procurou pelos pontos onde sabia que ele iria ir: cutucou a barriga, as costelas, os joelhos de Shun, fazendo com que o japonês risse e se debatesse, implorando para que o loiro parasse. Estavam deitados na cama, esperando que a respiração de Shun se normalizasse, quando o mais novo o olhou novamente.

 

“Oi...”

 

“Olá...” - Se aproximando, Hyoga tomou o queixo de Shun em sua mão, aproximando o seu rosto do rosto do japonês.

 

O beijo, que começou inocente, logo se tornou mais profundo - as línguas se tocavam e as mãos de Shun seguravam Hyogas pelos cabelos, como se não quisesse que aquele beijo terminasse. Quando um se separava para tomar ar, os lábios do outro logo estavam de volta. Hyoga não percebeu que o próprio corpo começava a reagir até ouvir os ruídos que Shun fazia: ele parecia ronronar, satisfeito com o momento. Tentou abstrair, mas sentia o corpo quente, o coração acelerando e uma sensação gostosa no baixo ventre.

 

“Shun...” - Os lábios ainda roçavam nos do japonês, que por estar com os olhos fechados, não via o estado em que o loiro estava.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Vamos parar por aqui…?”

 

A resposta demorou a vir, mas quando Shun acenou com a cabeça, havia um sorriso em seus lábios; algo puro, feliz. Hyoga sorriu, depositando um beijo na testa do namorado antes de sentar-se na cama.

 

“Eu… eu preciso tomar um banho e aí vamos tomar café da manhã, ok?”

 

“Está bem!” - o sorriso ainda estava lá.

 

Hyoga não sabia como deveria proceder - Shun iria perceber que ele estava excitado, o moletom que vestia o denunciaria e era uma daquelas situações que não adiantava pensar em algo broxante para ajudá-lo. Respirou fundo e, quando estava prestes a dizer algo, Shun interrompeu.

 

“Hyoga, obrigado por me entender e me respeitar… óbvio que eu entendo que as coisas não são da mesma maneira pra mim, mas você não precisa se envergonhar de nada...”

 

Sorriu, pois não conseguia formular nada que respondesse Shun à altura que este merecia. Recolheu a camiseta de Shun, levando-a junto ao seu corpo e saiu em direção à porta, indo para o seu quarto. Lá, levou a camiseta ao seu rosto, inalando o perfume do mais novo antes de despir-se e entrar no chuveiro. Enquanto as mãos passeavam pelo próprio corpo, lembrou-se dos beijos, do sorriso e do ronronar de Shun - sabia que não demoraria a chegar ao clímax, mas, pela primeira vez, não se sentia mal em gozar pensando em Shun. O corpo inteiro tremia e a respiração demorou a voltar ao normal, mas sentia-se satisfeito.

  


\---

 

Encontraram-se no corredor, ambos com a ideia de encontrar o outro em seu respectivo quarto. Caminhando lado a lado - algo que faziam quase que todos os dias enquanto estavam na mansão, perceberam que a distância entre eles sempre fora curta e comentavam sobre isso quando chegaram à cozinha e viram que, dado o horário que chegaram, o café da manhã já havia sido servido e retirado da mesa. Enquanto Shun procurava por algo - mesmo que não fosse o desjejum tradicional japonês, já que muitos dos adolescentes haviam adquirido gostos diferentes enquanto treinavam em diferentes países -, Hyoga colocava água na chaleira elétrica para fazer um chá para os dois.

 

“Bem, eu sei que comeria esse bolo de morango agora… você quer algo diferente?”

 

“Aceito um pedaço do bolo… podemos comer algo no aeroporto mesmo, o que acha?”

 

“Sim, pode ser...”

“Shun, eu entendo caso você não queira ir, mas… estar longe não vai ser o fim, de jeito algum. Agora podemos nos comunicar, temos meios mais fáceis do que cartas, mas não me oponho ao jeito antigo! A vila onde eu fico não é isolada do mundo, por incrível que pareça!” - Riu, tentando animar Shun. - “Você vai me visitar logo, verá com seus próprios olhos...”

 

“Eu queria ter tido essa conversa há uma semana atrás...” - Suspirou, resignado. - “Teríamos tempo juntos...”

 

“Por mais que eu quisesse que essa conversa também tivesse acontecido antes, eu estou feliz… Há uma semana atrás estávamos juntos sim, talvez não no sentido de estarmos em um relacionamento, mas isso conta, Shun.” - Aproximou-se do japonês, beijando o topo de sua cabeça enquanto o abraçava por trás, aproveitando o momento para inalar a fragrância do shampoo e condicionador que ele usava. - “É isso o que interessa, Shun.”

 

“Sim, você tem razão...”

 

\---

 

Como Shun iria junto com Hyoga, os dois tiveram de acelerar os preparativos para chegarem em tempo no aeroporto de Narita. Preferiram pegar um táxi de Azabu, onde a mansão de Saori ficava, até a estação Daimon e então pegar o trem até Narita. A viagem de trem demorou uma hora e vinte minutos e os dois não paravam de conversar - as mãos timidamente se encostavam; era nítido que estavam com um pouco de vergonha por estarem em um lugar público e sabiam como os japoneses eram reservados quando o assunto era demonstração de afeto em público, mas os sorrisos e os olhares eram carregados de carinho.

 

Quando chegaram no terminal 1, já conversavam sobre onde almoçariam, já que teriam cerca de uma hora meia juntos - Hyoga faria o check-in pelo celular, para garantir que tivessem algum tempo a mais. O restaurante escolhido ficava no quinto andar do aeroporto, próximo ao deck de observação. Sentaram-se à mesa e fizeram os pedidos; Hyoga segurava a mão de Shun, que sorria e nada dizia - o silêncio entre os dois não era incômodo, pelo contrário. Quando os pedidos chegaram, pegavam coisas um do prato do outro - algo comum entre eles - e lembraram-se da dificuldade de Hyoga em aprender usar hashis quando criança, rindo daquelas memórias.

 

Não queriam que o tempo passasse, mas a hora da partida chegava e precisavam se despedir; havia lágrimas nos olhos dos dois, mas elas relutavam em cair.

 

“Eu não vou chorar de tristeza, Alexei… Se lágrimas caírem, é por eu estar feliz em ter você em minha vida e eu sei que dói nos separarmos justo agora, mas eu sei que não é o fim...”

 

“É só o começo, Shun… é só o começo de tudo, tá?” - Abraçou o mais novo, o trazendo para perto de si e encaixando o rosto contra o ombro do outro. Shun estava sendo mais forte do que ele que, apesar de entender toda a situação, não conseguia segurar as lágrimas. Sentiu os braços de Shun o apertando mais forte contra o próprio corpo, como fizera tantas outras vezes que o mais novo precisava de conforto e pode sentir-se seguro, querido - era assim que queria que Shun se sentisse quando o abraçava daquela maneira.

 

Não se importaram com ninguém ao redor deles quando se beijaram, selando a promessa de que aquele era o começo de tudo. Era um beijo de despedida, de conforto, de comprometimento e de entendimento - sabiam que haviam tantas coisas a passarem juntos e superariam cada uma delas, juntos.

 

Caminharam juntos até o ponto onde Hyoga passaria pela segurança e, quando o russo mexia em sua mochila, procurando pelo passaporte e pela passagem, Shun viu a camiseta trocada na madrugada anterior. Sorriu. Havia algumas pessoas na frente deles e antes de Hyoga ser chamado para passar pela segurança trocaram mais um beijo e Shun então se afastou, acenando para o loiro, que acenava de volta.

  


\---

 

Enquanto esperava pela decolagem do avião, no deck de observação, fora abordado por uma jovem, que parecia ter seus 25 anos e, claramente, não era japonesa.

 

“Sorry for bothering you, but… I was taking pictures here and I saw you and your boyfriend saying goodbye and… sorry, I took a picture of you two.”

 

“Oh, it’s not a problem! ” - Viu a mulher mexendo no celular, a fim de achar a foto e mostrá-la para Shun.

 

“Here it is… it’s a lovely picture and I feel terrible for taking it without your consent, but… I could send it to you, if you want.”

 

“Sure, I’d love to have it!”

 

Conversaram mais um pouco enquanto a mulher passava a foto para Shun via bluetooth, que a agradeceu. Antes de se despedir, a mulher pediu desculpas mais uma vez e disse que os dois eram um lindo casal, desejando que eles se vissem novamente logo.

 

Não resistindo, mandou a foto para Hyoga - sabia que ele não poderia vê-la agora, já que os celulares na área de embarque deveriam estar desligados, mas mesmo assim, precisava fazer isso: a foto realmente era linda e captava todos os sentimentos daquela despedida. Continuou ali, no deck de observação; era uma tarde linda, de céu aberto e os ventos bagunçavam seus cabelos. Achou um banco e sentou-se nele, esperando pelo avião de Hyoga partir - óbvio que não sabia exatamente qual era a aeronave, mas ficou por ali.

\---

 

Era um voo curto, de duas horas e meia e por isso não ligou o celular; ao desembarcar em Vladivostok esperaria mais três horas até embarcar novamente em um avião para Yakutsk - ainda em que era um voo direto, agradecia imensamente por isso - e, sentado em um canto isolado do aeroporto, mexia em sua mochila para achar o celular. Quando o ligou, esperou algum tempo até receber as notificações - a primeira era um lembrete da operadora para que ele se lembrasse das taxas de roaming (bem útil, o que fez com que ele considerasse, assim que chegasse em Yakutsk, de reativar o chip local que possuía). Recebeu então mensagens de Shun, avisando que já estava de volta à mansão e outra que havia um anexo que tratou de baixar e então viu a foto. Havia também um áudio, procurou seus fones de ouvido para ouvi-lo com privacidade. Sorria enquanto ouvia Shun contar sobre a mulher que o abordou e que tirara a foto e então respondeu ao namorado, trocando mensagens com ele até a hora de embarcar novamente.

 

‘Quando eu for à Yakutsk, qual seria a melhor rota?’

‘Aquela que você quiser, Shun… podemos nos encontrar em qualquer lugar da Rússia e viajarmos juntos até lá.’

‘Interessante… acho que já estou planejando uma viagem para a Rússia :)’

‘Acho que eu preciso arrumar aquela casa e esperar por sua chegada então! :D’

‘Faça isso então e vamos planejar juntos!’

 

“Yakutia Airlines inicia o check in para o voo 345, de Vladivostok para Yakutsk. Favor ...”

 

Sorriu mais uma vez, olhando a última mensagem trocada e imaginando que logo teria Shun e seu calor perto dele de novo.

 

 

  
  
  


\-----

(tradução)

 

“Dobroye utro” - Bom dia

 

“Ohayou” - Bom dia

 

 _“Sorry for bothering you, but… I was taking pictures here and I saw you and your boyfriend saying goodbye and… sorry, I took a picture of you two.”_ \- Me desculpe por te incomodar, mas… eu estava tirando fotos aqui e vi você e seu namorado se despedindo e… desculpe, tirei uma foto de vocês dois.

 

 _“Oh, it’s not a problem! ”_ \- Oh, sem problemas!

 

 _“Here it is… it’s a lovely picture and I feel terrible for taking it without your consent, but… I could send it to you, if you want.”_ \- Aqui está… é uma foto bem amável e eu me sinto mal por ter tirado sem o consentimento de vocês, mas… eu poderia mandá-la pra você, se quiser.

 

 _“Sure, I’d love to have it!”_ \- Claro, eu adoraria tê-la!

  
  
  
  


 

  
  


 

  
  
  



	2. And this old world is new world and a bold world for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demorei um pouco, mas esse capítulo é mais uma transição da história do que outra coisa. Esse e o próximo capítulo podem ser vistos como os dias seguintes ao primeiro, depois deles, o passo vai mudar um pouco.
> 
> Estou acrescentando algumas tags novas!
> 
> O título do capítulo vem da música "Feeling Good", gravada por diversos artistas - mas a minha favorita sempre vai ser a versão com Nina Simone.
> 
> Fanart no meio do capítulo é minha; espero que gostem do capítulo! <3

 

As últimas vinte e quatro horas haviam sido insanas para Shun; o próprio não acreditava que tivera a coragem de dizer tudo o que sentia para Hyoga, especialmente particularidades que não conseguia desabafar com ninguém - nem com Ikki, com quem às vezes dividia algumas aflições e dúvidas sobre a vida e muito menos com Hyoga, já que o russo era uma das partes importantes na história toda. Apesar de ser comunicativo e amigável, Shun evitava compartilhar certas coisas com os amigos e o irmão por acreditar estar sendo um peso com seus problemas - que, por mais que parecessem tão mundanos, eram situações novas em uma vida alheia as dos outros jovens normais.

 

Sempre que avistava grupos de jovens conversando e tendo vidas como as de qualquer adolescente ao redor do mundo, sentia algo que se assemelhava à inveja: era bem resolvido com o fato de que era um guerreiro cuja a vida fora cheia de renúncias por um bem maior, mas, no fundo, queria poder ter uma vida onde pudesse conciliar o “normal” e o “extraordinário”. Toda vez que esse sentimento aparecia, o remorso aparecia por simplesmente sentir algo que ele considerava ruim. Enquanto ele se culpava e se remoía por pensar assim, os amigos tentavam, dentro do possível, ter vidas que se assemelhassem às de jovens normais: Seiya estava na Grécia - após a Guerra Santa e o ferimento que quase lhe custou a vida (mas lhe rendeu uma enorme cicatriz no peito e semanas internado em um hospital), resolveu ficar por lá e criar laços com a irmã desaparecida por tantos anos; Shiryu retornara à Rozan e esperava pela volta de Dohko, juntamente com Shunrei. E Ikki… bem, o irmão era uma incógnita.

 

Voltando para Azabu, resolveu que pararia em Roppongi para visitar Ikki - não via o irmão há alguns dias e não era saudades o que sentia, mas gostaria de ter a companhia do irmão por algum tempo e, assim, conversar sobre coisas que talvez pudessem ser conversadas com um irmão mais velho. O pequeno prédio onde o irmão residia era antigo se comparado aos outros da região, mas Ikki não era um homem cheio de luxos - o apartamento era pequeno e minimamente decorado e as únicas coisas que Ikki fazia questão de ostentar eram a cafeteira que ele tanto amava e uma coleção de filmes - aliás, essa era uma das únicas coisas que ambos tinham em comum, o gosto por filmes. Ao sair da estação de trem e caminhar poucos minutos até o prédio do irmão, pensava se contaria ao mais velho sobre ele e Hyoga e percebeu que não haviam conversado sobre assumirem ser um casal. Parou de caminhar, olhando para o alto e se perguntando se deveria contar não só para Ikki como para os outros, mas o receio de fazer algo errado e desagradar o russo lhe apertou o peito.

 

Continuou a caminhar, mas aquela sensação de ansiedade começava a lhe incomodar e, quando chegou ao prédio e viu o casal de meia idade que era vizinho de Ikki, quase deu meia volta - mas fora reconhecido por eles.

 

“Oh, Amamiya-san! Faz algum tempo que não o vemos por aqui!” - a senhora, com um sotaque japonês carregado, acenava e sorria para Shun, que sorria de volta. - “Veio visitar Ikki-kun?”

O casal em questão não era japonês, mas já morava no Japão há alguns anos. Shun sabia que eles haviam imigrado do Canadá para o Japão há cerca de vinte anos; ela era professora de inglês e ele, médico. Não tinham filhos e adoravam a vida boêmia do bairro - Shun tinha certeza que Ikki escolhera Roppongi pelas atrações do bairro e pelo fato de poder estar em contato com pessoas de todo o mundo que lá residiam.

 

“Olá, senhor e senhora Blake!” - após a reverência, Shun sorriu - “Pode me chamar de Shun, não há a necessidade de honoríficos!”

 

“Só se você nos chamar por nossos nomes, Amamiya-san!” - riu o senhor Blake.

 

“Kat… John… como estão?”

 

“Oh, dear! Estamos bem e você parece estar radiante.” - Kat sorria, enquanto o marido pegava a correspondência e olhava pelas cartas. - “Bem, Ikki não está… ele viajou semana passada e disse que o avisaria, mas pelo visto, esqueceu!”

 

“Oh...” - por dentro, Shun sentia um misto de alívio e resignação. - “Como ele odeia celulares e toda essa tecnologia, provavelmente esqueceu de me avisar. Bem, vou voltar à Azabu e daqui alguns dias volto aqui. Goodbye, Kat and John!”

 

“Bye, Shun.”

 

No caminho para a mansão Kido, Shun olhava a foto tirada pela turista e a enviou para Hyoga, contando num áudio como fora abordado pela garota e, ao chegar, mandou uma mensagem dizendo que já havia chegado. Ao chegar na mansão, cumprimentou a todos como sempre fazia e, ao invés de seguir para o seu quarto, parou na cozinha para pegar algo para beber - ainda mexendo no celular e sorrindo ao responder as mensagens. Não percebera que Tatsumi estava por lá.

 

“Não parece tão triste porque o namoradinho foi embora… Não vai ficar triste pelos cantos, Shun?” - Como sempre, as palavras de Tatsumi estavam cheias de veneno; as mesmas tinham um tom acusatório e humilhante. 

 

“Na verdade eu não estou triste, Tatsumi, pelo contrário. Posso visitá-lo logo.”

 

A reação tão automática surpreendeu não somente Tatsumi, mas a Shun também. Nunca havia respondido às provocações do fiel escudeiro da família Kido por mais degradantes que fossem, mas sentia que algo estava mudando e, desta vez, não sentiu-se arrependido por responder. Ao mesmo tempo que sentiu-se orgulhoso, a realização de que não negara - e nem afirmara, sendo honesto - que Hyoga era o seu “namoradinho” inicialmente lhe causou certo pânico, para depois lhe dar paz. Pegou uma garrafa de suco e, antes de retirar-se da cozinha, fez uma reverência ao mais velho - não foi irônico, mas demonstrou-lhe respeito quando o outro raramente o fazia.

 

Dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, fechando a porta e encostando-se nela, desceu até o chão. Ainda estava incrédulo com o que acontecera, mas não se martirizava por isso. Olhou para a cama ainda desarrumada, sorrindo - isso até se lembrar que não havia conversado com mais ninguém e essa situação lhe causava uma ansiedade diferente - de certo modo, o medo de que algo desse errado e ceifasse esse relacionamento logo no início o deixava apreensivo. Respirando fundo, pegou o celular e, sem pensar muito, mandou uma mensagem a quem ele realmente sentia que devia uma satisfação.

 

A resposta chegou quase que imediatamente - um kaomoji empolgado, que nada condizia com a figura que muitos tinham da adolescente que era a reencarnação da deusa da Guerra. Olhava a mensagem “  ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ "  e ria do absurdo da situação, até que o toque do celular o assustou.

 

“Saori-san! É tarde, me desculpe por acordá-la!”

 

“Shun, eu não estava dormindo! Ainda me deparo com as vontades de ser uma adolescente normal e aproveitar a vida, especialmente após essa última batalha, mas na maioria das vezes tenho um protocolo a seguir...” - Suspirou. “Mas, me conte!”

 

“Saori, eu devo explicações sobre isso, é o meu dever como cavaleiro de Athena” - ouviu que a garota iria protestar, mas seguiu em frente - “mas queria que isso partisse de mim e não de outras pessoas. Eu sentei e conversei com Hyoga, expliquei tudo o que sinto por ele...”

 

“E ele?”

 

“Bem… é recíproco.” - Sabia que estava corado, sentia o rosto arder. - “Eu ainda não sei como explicar tudo, não sei como dizer isso aos outros mas eu precisava me explicar com você.”

 

“Shun, você não me deve satisfação alguma...”

 

“Saori, me entenda: existe uma hierarquia dentro desse mundo paralelo em que vivemos e eu precisava que você soubesse da situação e, sabendo por mim e pelo Hyoga seria o ideal, mas… bem, digamos que eu perdi a paciência com alguém hoje e eu sabia que essa pessoa correria para lhe contar e, muito provavelmente distorcer toda a história, por isso me apressei em lhe contar.”

 

“Tatsumi ou Jabu? Há umas três mensagens do Tatsumi que eu não vi ainda, mas conhecendo-o como eu o conheço, imagino que seja ele.”

 

“Tatsumi. Se ele entendeu a minha resposta, correria para informar-lhe sobre esse namoro...”

 

“Me desculpe, Shun… Tatsumi é tão absorto nos deveres que ele tem com a família Kido que se esquece do fato de que vocês são humanos e que o legado do meu avô não é o mesmo que o meu. Com tudo o que passamos nesses últimos anos, uma das coisas que eu queria era a que fossemos como uma família acima de tudo, mas há muitas coisas que ainda devemos superar antes de qualquer coisa… Além de tudo isso, na condição de Deusa, há coisas que eu também preciso mudar. Quero que vocês tenham uma vida, que não fiquem presos às regras antiquadas e gostaria muito que reconstruíssemos o Santuário juntos, mas não como uma exigência e sim como uma maneira de nos conhecermos, de criarmos laços que vão além de hierarquias… Me desculpe, Shun, eu sei que não era isso o que você esperava ouvir, mas eu precisava desabafar. O que você espera ouvir, eu sei, é a verdade: eu estou feliz por você e por Hyoga. Estou feliz porque vocês merecem a felicidade e a cumplicidade de um amor e, ao mesmo tempo, me sinto terrível em ter pedido para que ele viajasse para a Rússia! Que timing terrível o meu!”

 

Conhecendo Saori como ele conhecia, sabia que ela estaria a ponto de se bater com a mão na testa - e agradecia aos deuses por ter tido a experiência de conhecê-la de uma maneira diferente dos outros. Sim, Saori fora mimada ao extremo, mas ao mesmo tempo, era uma adolescente insegura e solitária que prezava as companhias que tinha e, dada a proximidade de Shun ao morar na mesma casa que ela, pode compreender melhor a garota que era Athena e, assim, ter uma amizade mais próxima dela. Viu as barreiras que a cercavam desmoronarem aos poucos, presenciou a transição de garota insegura e esnobe para uma mulher mais decidida e mais pé no chão e agradecia pela chance de ter presenciado tudo isso. Entendia o quanto ser uma importante deusa do panteão grego era contrastante com a vida que a garota queria ter, mas sabia que Saori fazia o impossível para adaptar-se à essa vida e a mudar muito em prol daquilo que ela considerava certo.

 

“Saori, não se preocupe com isso! Temos nossas missões e não gostaríamos de nos esquivar delas à essa altura do campeonato. Tanto eu como Hyoga entendemos a necessidade dele deslocar-se até a Sibéria, já que Camus ainda está se reestabelecendo, assim como os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro. Só gostaria de ter sua permissão para visitá-lo, quando possível.”

 

“É claro que tem minha permissão, Shun! Gostaria também que você viesse à Grécia antes de viajar para a Rússia, já que gostaria de conversar pessoalmente com você e lhe colocar a par das coisas que acontecem por aqui e pedir conselhos também… você sabe o quanto aprecio sua companhia, não?”

 

“Sim, Saori! E eu gostaria de conversar com você também, além de visitar o Santuário e ajudar no que puder!”

 

Continuaram a conversar por alguns minutos, Saori informava o estado geral dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, algumas notícias de Seiya e Seika e Shun ouvia atentamente. Antes de desligarem, Saori lhe aconselhou:

 

“Shun, não sou parâmetro para relacionamentos; não sei se posso realmente ter um… mas não acho que um relacionamento tenha que ser vivido às escondidas, por medo ou por qualquer razão. Como eu já disse antes, haverão mudanças em nosso mundo, mas o que eu quero dizer é que você e Hyoga não precisam esconder que estão juntos, vocês têm minha benção.”

 

“Obrigado, Saori.”

 

“Não se preocupe com Tatsumi ou com qualquer outra pessoa, Shun. Sei que não preciso falar isso, mas também conheço como você fica preso em sua cabeça, pensando demais… lute as batalhas que você achar que valem a pena, tá? Boa noite!”

 

“Boa noite, Saori...”

  
  


Conversar com Saori foi algo apaziguador para o seu espírito - pode ter certeza que não havia nada de errado na relação que se iniciava e que teria o consentimento da deusa para seguir em frente. Percebeu que ela deveria ter falado algo com Tatsumi por ver os olhares que este lhe lançava durante a janta, quando todos estavam à mesa. Notou também que Jabu o olhava diferente, mas preferiu não se atentar demais a isso - Jabu era ciumento demais quando o assunto era Saori e a relação próxima que Shun mantinha com a garota, chegando a ser infantil com as provocações que dispensava a Shun pela amizade com Saori, algo que fazia com que o japonês sentisse pena do outro.  Jabu queria sentir-se útil, essa era a verdade. Era como se a devoção que ele sentia pela mulher Saori garantisse a ele um papel de salvador, de herói na narrativa de vida que ele construía em sua cabeça. Todos eles tinham sonhos e ideias de como serem úteis; Jabu compensava isso ao se sujeitar aos caprichos da pequena e mimada Saori no passado e, hoje em dia, em zelar num modo quase que obsessivo pela mulher - era nítido que não era pela Deusa Athena a devoção dispersada por ele e sim pela mulher Saori Kido.

 

Ao terminar de jantar, ficou ainda pela cozinha - como sempre, era um dos últimos a sair da mesa, gostava de auxiliar as empregadas da mansão e conversar com elas enquanto preparava um chá. As mais velhas, que conheciam Shun desde pequeno, já estavam acostumadas com a presença dele e não se importavam, acabando por mimá-lo com alguns biscoitos e guloseimas que o japonês adorava. Após essa rotina, Shun sempre dirigia-se à biblioteca, onde passava algum tempo estudando por conta própria. Isolava-se um pouco de tudo e de todos, mesmo quando Hyoga e os demais estavam por perto e, depois de algumas horas, ia para o seu quarto e ficava por lá até pegar no sono - geralmente, era acordado por Hyoga para assistir algum filme ou jogar video games, às vezes era só para conversar madrugada a fora. Pensou no russo, enquanto procurava pelo game portátil que sempre carregava, encontrando a camiseta surrada do loiro que trocara com o mesmo na noite anterior.

 

\----

 

Sabia que chegaria tarde demais e que seria quase que impossível seguir viagem até Kohoutek àquela hora da noite - não era tão tarde, mas Outubro em Yakustk trazia a escuridão mais cedo, além dos ventos que anunciavam que o inverno chegaria logo (bem, para o lugar mais frio do mundo, o inverno sempre se mostrava presente por ali) - já que o vilarejo era fora de mão para muitos. Já tendo previsto este contratempo, Hyoga planejara passar a noite em algum hotel e seguir viagem pela manhã. Saindo do aeroporto e pegando um táxi, em vinte minutos estava em seu destino. O taxista pouco conversou com Hyoga, algo que deixou o russo contente - geralmente sentia-se deslocado com alguns costumes russos, mesmo tendo nascido no país e passado grande parte de sua vida por lá, existiam costumes e tradições que eram estranhas a ele. Ao final da jornada, pagou o motorista, agradecendo pela corrida e pegou seus pertences, seguindo para o hotel. Após fazer o check-in, entrar no quarto e deixar suas coisas num canto, jogou-se na cama, sentindo pela primeira vez a exaustão das viagens em seu corpo.

 

Não havia diferença no fuso horário de Yakutsk para Tokyo, portanto quando o estômago começou a doer, sabia que estava com fome e resolveu sair para comprar alguma coisa - por estar de volta à Rússia, sabia que a maioria dos lugares ao redor teria sopa - não que não gostasse de sopa, mas pensou no quanto viveria a base do prato pelos próximos meses e decidiu por outra coisa. Ao caminhar pela avenida onde o hotel estava localizado, achou um restaurante que tinha de tudo e riu, pensando no tanto que Shun se divertiria num lugar que oferecia comida local - talvez carne de rena fosse chocar Shun -, pizza e sushi. Decidiu por uma pizza e enquanto esperava o prato ficar pronto, tirava algumas fotos do cardápio e do restaurante para mandar para o namorado e, para passar o tempo, mexia no celular, alheio a tudo ao seu redor.

 

Demorou para perceber que, algumas mesas para trás, um grupo de homens não se importava em falar baixo e falar sobre ele: os cabelos compridos chamavam a atenção por serem associados a algo feminino. Era claro que Hyoga era um homem; o corpo e a voz eram inegavelmente masculinos, o rosto possuía uma certa ambiguidade, algo que nunca incomodou o russo.

 

“Posmostri na etot gomik...” (Olha aquele viado) - um dos homens que aparentava ter seus trinta e cinco anos, falava e apontava para a mesa onde Hyoga estava, arrancando risos dos outros na mesa.

 

Hyoga não sabia dizer se não estava mais acostumado a ouvir certas palavras em russo ou se por estar tão compenetrado em seus devaneios, não percebia que o desrespeito daqueles homens já estava acontecendo por algum tempo. Por um lado, agradecia por não ter escutado nada antes, por outro, começava a questionar por quanto tempo aguentaria aquilo. Quando o atendente veio à sua mesa avisar que o pedido estava pronto, levantou-se e não olhou para os homens, fingindo indiferença.

 

“Petuh!” (Bicha!)

 

Já pagando pela pizza, Hyoga guardava a carteira no bolso da jaqueta e, antes de sair do restaurante, lançou um olhar raivoso em direção à mesa dos homens. Havia algo naquele olhar que indicava muito mais que ódio e pode perceber que os homens ficaram em silêncio quando, um a um, os copos de vodka congelaram e quebraram nas mãos dos russos. Riu quando viu um deles fazer o sinal da cruz, assustado com o que acabara de acontecer.

 

 

De volta ao hotel, não se permitiu pensar no que acabara de acontecer - sabia que isso lhe viria à cabeça; não era a primeira vez que algo assim acontecia - quem geralmente era alvo dessas situações era Camus, que agia com maestria e raras foram as vezes em que precisou fazer algo para se defender -, mas não queria pensar naquilo agora. Colocou a caixa com a pizza na mesa e pegou o celular (teria que aproveitar o wifi do hotel, Zeus sabe quando teria internet novamente!) e mandou algumas mensagens para Shun. Quando o japonês o respondeu, os sentimentos de raiva sobre o acontecido anteriormente se dissiparam - os assuntos eram os mesmos de quando estavam perto um do outro, as discussões sobre os filmes, séries e livros que tanto gostavam, sobre qualquer coisa que haviam vivenciado durante o dia (ou até mesmo coisas do passado), enfim, nada havia mudado.

 

“Conversei com Saori há algumas horas…”

 

“Está tudo bem no Santuário?”

 

“Sim, ela disse que os cavaleiros de ouro ainda estão se recuperando… ela tem alguns planos para a reconstrução do Santuário, mas só vai executá-los depois de conversar com todos nós… ela pediu desculpas por ter te mandado para a Sibéria.”

 

“Ela se opôs ao fato de estarmos juntos?”

 

“Como você sabe que eu falei com ela sobre isso?”

 

“Shun, eu te conheço e sei que você não se sentiria bem se não conversasse com ela e, na verdade, fico feliz que tenha sido você a falar com ela… se fosse eu, ficaria reclamando sobre estar aqui, longe de você!” - A risada gostosa do japonês tomou seus ouvidos, fazendo com que a imagem de Shun sorrindo aparecesse diante de seus olhos e seu coração apertasse.

 

“Bem, eu tenho a permissão dela para te visitar e...”

 

“Precisava da permissão dela?”

 

“Não faça bico!” - riu, mais uma vez - “Eu te visitaria de qualquer jeito, mas antes de ir para a Rússia, ela pediu que eu fosse até o Santuário.”

 

“Você pode vir de lá direto para cá...”

 

“Sim, tenho certeza que posso fazer isso e servir de pombo correio para o Camus, o que acha?”

 

“Não ofereça seus serviços a ele ou terá de pagar excesso de bagagem pelo tanto de livros e instruções por escrito que ele lhe dará! Não ria, você não o conhece! Uma vez, ele deixou tantas instruções por escrito que Isaak e eu dizíamos que só faltava ele escrever que precisávamos respirar… no final delas, havia um lembrete para nos alimentarmos bem e dormirmos cedo…”

 

“Que exagero, Alexei!”

 

“Pergunte a ele sobre essa história. Cinco páginas de instruções escritas em letra cursiva!”

“Qual o problema de letra cursiva?”   
  
“Cursiva russa.”

 

“Imagino que seja o fim do mundo, pobre Alexei!”

 

Continuaram a conversa por mais algum tempo enquanto Hyoga tentava convencer Shun de que a escrita cursiva em russo era um dos dez piores crimes cometidos contra a humanidade. Antes de desligarem o telefone, Hyoga confessou a Shun o quanto estava feliz em saber que Saori estava a par do relacionamento deles. Acabou dormindo com o celular na mão, não vendo a última mensagem enviada por Shun.

 

_ “Sleep tight :*” _

_ (durma bem) _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Matushka Rossiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estar de volta à terra natal nem sempre é algo maravilhoso, especialmente quando você percebe que a maioria das suas lembranças são carregadas de tristeza e que sua mente (e seu coração) já não estão mais tão vinculados àquele lugar.

Era óbvio que ele dormiria mais do que havia planejado e sairia do hotel mais tarde do que gostaria - Hyoga gostava de dormir, era um fato conhecido por todos. Onde encostava, dormia - e isso rendia várias brincadeiras, especialmente vindas de Seiya. Pensou no amigo; como estariam ele e a irmã? Seika tinha uma noção que era a irmã de Seiya, mas havia um lapso de tempo perdido entre eles e uma certa distância que estavam tentando resolver para conhecerem-se melhor. Fez uma nota mental para que, quando chegasse em Kohoeutek, escrevesse para Seiya para saber como o amigo estava. 

Ao olhar para o lado e reparar no relógio, despertou de vez - já passava das 9 da manhã e tinha que correr para seguir para o vilarejo, que ficava ao norte de onde ele se encontrava e o percurso levaria algum tempo, contando com a viagem de marshrutka e a caminhada. Apressou-se em tomar um banho, vestir-se adequadamente - dessa vez, um casaco mais pesado seria necessário - e, antes de sair de vez do hotel, mandar uma última mensagem para Shun. Sabia que o namorado já estava acordado - apesar da distância, Yakutsk e Tokyo encontravam-se no mesmo fuso horário - e enquanto esperava uma resposta, tomava um chá e ajeitava suas coisas. Shun deveria estar treinando, não responderia àquela hora. Os lábios se contorceram de maneira resignada - já havia se acostumado com a praticidade da tecnologia da vida normal e estar de volta ao vilarejo significava que teria restrições impostas pela localização e clima. Por mais que ele quisesse reclamar, sabia que não tinha o direito de fazê-lo - essa era a vida que tinham que seguir e tinham que ajeitá-las ao redor dessa situação.

 

Já na recepção, pagando pela estadia, observou que a senhora que ali estava tinha um bloco de anotações e pensou em como poderia escrever para Shun - lembrou-se da caixa postal que Camus possuía, sabia que ela ainda estava ativa e esta era uma das maneiras que poderia ter contato com o mundo exterior. Precisava seguir para o centro comercial antes de ir para o vilarejo - havia compras que precisava fazer, não demoraria muito tempo - e, por lá, a primeira coisa que faria seria ir à uma das minúsculas agências de correios e enviar uma carta para Shun - e rezar para que nenhuma nevasca não interrompesse o serviço aéreo que levaria as postagens para outro lugar que não fosse a Yakutia.

 

No centro comercial de Yakutsk, Hyoga andava pelo Kruzhalo (mercado) observando o que poderia comprar na feira a céu aberto. Peixes congelados ou secos, carnes de rena ou de cavalo salgadas, casacos e botas feitas de pelos dos animais - para quem é de fora, obviamente carne de renas, cavalos e os casacos de pele podem parecer crueldade com os animais, mas são os recursos que as pessoas têm para manterem-se aquecidas no rigoroso inverno da região. Comprou lascas de peixes, purê de batata instantâneo, chás, grãos, cogumelos e morangos - conseguiria manter-se por alguns dias até precisar voltar à Yakutsk comprar mais algumas coisas. Antes de ir em direção ao lugar onde iniciaria sua jornada para Kohoutek, olhou mais uma vez em direção à pequena agência postal - como prometido, a primeira coisa que fez ao chegar ao centro velho foi a de enviar uma carta a Shun. No envelope havia um cartão postal com a imagem de um fóssil de mamute, no verso, escrevera algo em russo cursivo “Conto os dias para te ver de novo. :)”, além de uma pequena folha com um recado.

 

_Achei que meu celular fosse pegar por aqui, ledo engano. Precisarei vir algumas vezes para Yakutsk, tentarei resolver essa situação. Existe uma caixa postal que está no nome do Camus, não consegui acessá-la, mas agora há uma em meu nome. Me escreva, por favor._

_Alexei._

 

_PS.: tente decifrar o que está escrito no cartão postal._

  


O primeiro ônibus que o levaria ao norte de Yakutsk já estava parado, andou tranquilamente e entrou no mesmo, pagando a tarifa e sentando-se ao fundo. Ainda esperou por alguns minutos até o motorista do ônibus deduzir que mais da metade dos assentos já haviam sido ocupados e que ele poderia sair em viagem. Algumas pessoas o olhavam com desconfiança - apesar da fisionomia ser de alguém nascido na região, a mochila, a caixa da armadura (mesmo coberta, as dimensões pareciam incomodar os outros) e as sacolas com as compras chamariam a atenção - mas sabia que muitas daquelas pessoas provavelmente se conheciam de vista, já que algumas conversavam entre si e ele era só alguém considerado um forasteiro. Tentou não pensar no incidente ocorrido na noite anterior - a verdade era que teria muito tempo para pensar sobre aquilo e não queria estragar a volta à Kohoutek pensando nisso.

 

Durante o trajeto até Zhatay - onde o ônibus pararia -, fechou os olhos e tentou descansar. Era bem difícil conseguir dormir já que o ônibus desviava dos buracos na estrada. Pensou em como seria mais fácil se o rio Lena já estivesse completamente congelado e os carros pudessem transitar por ali. Quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que uma garotinha o observava; ela não deveria ter mais de cinco anos e grandes olhos castanho claros prestavam atenção em Hyoga. Sorrindo, ela esticou o corpo no banco e levou a mão direita aos cabelos de Hyoga. 

 

“Olga! Ne meshay muzhchine!” (não perturbe o homem!)

 

“No babushka, yego volosy krasivyye...” (mas vovó, o cabelo dele é lindo!)

 

“Olga...”

 

“Ne volnuysya, ona menya ne bespokoit.”(não se preocupe, ela não está me perturbando) - Hyoga respondeu, olhando para a senhora que parecia estar cansada.

 

A senhora assentiu com a cabeça, dizendo algo para a garota num misto de russo e dialeto evenk; pelo o que Hyoga conseguiu entender era algo sobre ela não falar com estranhos. O loiro sorriu para a garota, lembrando-se dos conselhos que a mãe lhe dava quando ele era criança. Após algum tempo, ela virou-se para trás, ainda observando os cabelos dele e, depois de algum tempo, observando os cabelos dos outros homens no ônibus - todos eles com cortes que lembravam cortes militares, cabelos curtos e era óbvio que o cabelo dele chamaria a atenção. Em outra situação, aquele olhar curioso vindo de qualquer outra pessoa o deixaria irritado, mas havia algo no olhar da garota que não o incomodava - talvez fosse a inocência dela, o fato dela não ver nada de errado com os cabelos longos que, na noite passada, quase lhe renderam uma briga.  As duas desceram do ônibus antes que o mesmo chegasse ao destino final, Zhatay. Hyoga viu a garota acenando para ele e ele acenou de volta, sorrindo.

 

Quando o ônibus chegou em Zhatay, Hyoga andou por algum tempo até onde uma  marshrutka encontrava-se parada; deu sorte de conseguir embarcar - mas não sentou-se, preferindo ficar de pé e vigiando suas coisas. As pessoas o olhavam com mais desconfiança ainda e ele tentava justificar pelo simples fato de conhecer a região e saber que por ser uma região rural, as pessoas eram ainda mais avessas às pessoas de fora. 

 

Durante o caminho, não conseguia parar de pensar em Camus. Lembrou-se de quando começaram a fazer o trajeto para fazer compras com o mestre e como Camus chamava a atenção, embora sempre discreto e cordial. Havia coisas que ele não entendia por ser uma criança àquela época. Isaak e ele sempre conversavam sobre isso; não entendiam como as pessoas podiam tratar Camus da maneira que o tratavam - como poderiam falar do rosto dele, era óbvio que ele era um homem e os cabelos longos eram uma opção dele, assim como as unhas - o que havia de errado? - ; o mestre era sempre cordial com todos, embora houvesse a frieza típica dele… Os habitantes de Kohoutek o respeitavam, mas houve algumas vezes que tanto ele quanto Isaak ouviram comentários estranhos sobre o Cavaleiro de Aquário - especialmente durante as visitas de Milo -  e só comentavam entre eles, nunca com o mestre - se aquilo os chateava, era óbvio que chatearia o mestre também.

 

As palavras e as atitudes voltavam à mente de Hyoga e ele pode entender o que Camus passava, pode entender melhor o que Camus lhe disse sobre o mundo ser bem diferente daquele idealizado pelos garotos após conhecerem os ideais dos Cavaleiros de Athena.

 

“Apesar de tudo, mesmo dentro da sociedade dos guerreiros de Athena, existem conceitos e atitudes tão mundanas quanto as que presenciamos aqui fora. Existe a cobiça pelo poder, a inveja, a ganância, o desprezo por vidas alheias, o ódio… eu sei que é bem contraditório, mas é por isso que eu sempre digo que as emoções de vocês não devem estar presentes em um campo de batalha.”

 

Foram poucas as vezes em que Camus, Isaak e ele tiveram alguma conversa com algum teor maduro, onde o mestre expôs algumas das visões e até mesmo se mostrou vulnerável em algumas ocasiões. Os dois adolescentes apreciavam esses momentos, entendiam que Camus crescera junto deles - sabiam que ele era um adolescente quando fora designado mestre - e que ele genuinamente gostava dos dois garotos. Hyoga lembrou-se de quando Isaak faleceu - ou melhor, fora levado pelas correntezas quando tentou salvá-lo - e como o baque atingiu Camus. Quando o francês o encontrou na beira do buraco aberto no gelo, Hyoga estava prestes a sucumbir pela hipotermia; algumas imagens desconexas ainda vinham à sua mente: lembrava-se do desespero de Camus, os chacoalhões para que ele acordasse, de imagens turvas por causa de fumaça, de barulhos de tambores e de palavras em evenk. Quando despertou, a udagan ainda estava ao seu lado, assim como o ruivo - mais pálido que o normal.

 

“Isaak, cadê ele? Ele me tirou do rio, mas a correnteza...” - O russo tentava levantar-se, mas fora contido por uma mulher mais velha. Reconheceu a voz da mesma vinda dos cânticos que ouvia enquanto desacordado.

 

“Ne govori. Pokoit’sya.” (Não fale. Descanse.) - A voz da shaman reverberava em seu corpo, de maneira igualmente autoritária e gentil.

 

“Me desculpe, Camus… me desculpe...”

 

Nunca esqueceu o olhar de Camus àquele dia: um misto de alívio, reprovação e enorme tristeza tomavam os olhos castanho-avermelhados do mestre. Nos dias seguintes após aquela tragédia, Hyoga tentava arranjar um momento para conversar com Camus, mas as negativas do francês em ter aquela conversa pioravam a situação do russo: Isaak estava morto por culpa dele - mais um na lista de Hyoga, mais alguém que ele nutria algum tipo de sentimento estava morto - e a única pessoa com quem Hyoga teria de conviver por mais algum tempo o ressentia. Os treinos eram silenciosos - não havia mais quem quebrasse o silêncio com piadas ou questionamentos -, a tensão entre mestre e pupilo parecia crescer mais e mais; ambos olhavam o buraco aberto na superfície congelada com um pesar enorme. Somente no décimo segundo dia após o incidente é que Camus resolveu falar alguma coisa. No meio de uma noite relativamente morna - era primavera, embora o ar gélido sempre estivesse presente -, Camus abriu a porta do quarto que Hyoga e Isaak dividiam, entrando e sentando-se na cama que antes fora do finlandês. O loiro, sentado em sua cama e observando o mundo fora da janela, parecia não ter percebido a presença do mais velho até que o mesmo começasse a falar.

 

“Eu sei que você sente muito, Alexei… eu não posso imaginar o tamanho da sua dor ao ver sua mãe voltando para aquele navio, mas eu não consigo entender essa sua obsessão em salvá-la quando não há uma razão para tal. Sinto em dizer, mas ela está morta há anos, nada que você faça a trará de volta.” - O russo não esboçava nenhuma reação, mas Camus sabia que ele o ouvia atentamente. “A morte dela não é sua culpa, já a do Isaak… não é totalmente sua culpa, eu também deveria estar por perto, eu deveria ter evitado isso quando percebi… ”

 

“Eu sei que pedir perdão ou desculpas não vai apagar ou diminuir a minha culpa pela morte dele, Camus… mas nunca quis que isso acontecesse, preferia que tivesse sido eu.”

 

A voz do mais novo, rouca pelo desuso, demonstrava todo o pesar que ele carregava dentro de si. Não era a primeira vez que o francês ouvia o pupilo desejar que fosse ele levado pela correnteza e tal afirmação fazia com que as sirenes em sua cabeça tocassem, com medo de que o russo fizesse algo enquanto consumido pelo remorso e luto. Tomado pelo medo e pela raiva momentânea, Camus rapidamente levantou-se da cama de Isaak, atravessando o quarto e parando em frente ao russo. Sem pensar, a mão esquerda desceu com força no rosto de Hyoga; o barulho do tapa assustando os dois.

 

O tapa levado, até o presente dia, foi mais dolorido que qualquer golpe que levara dos oponentes durante as batalhas em que lutou - nunca percebera até aquele momento o quanto o egoísmo da necessidade de ter a mãe por perto não só afetava a ele, mas também as pessoas ao redor dele. Pode ver que Camus não era como a parede de permafrost que estava por toda a Yakutia, que ele era tão vulnerável quanto qualquer humano.

 

As recordações nublavam a mente do russo, fazendo com que ele se esquecesse onde estava, por um momento. Levou a mão ao rosto, sentindo a pequena cicatriz do ferimento que Isaak lhe causara - a pele havia sido cortada, algo que lhe rendera a marca na região da sobrancelha e o golpe de Isaak em seu olho causou somente um arranhão na córnea -, se recompondo após alguns segundos. Sabia que faltava pouco para chegar em Tulagino e a ansiedade aumentava mais, queria simplesmente sair dali e andar o resto do caminho a pé.

 

\----

 

Honestamente, Hyoga não conseguia precisar quanto tempo havia se passado desde que descera da marshrutka e começou a caminhar; a angústia de lembrar-se do passado o tomava aos poucos, fazendo-o se arrepender de ter aceitado a missão dada por Saori. Havia tanto dentro dele que precisava ser confrontado, exorcizado e estar isolado de tudo, num lugar que lhe trazia mais memórias amargas do que felizes não o ajudaria. Apesar das pessoas do vilarejo serem solidárias e familiares com a história dele, Hyoga sentia que existiam partes dele que ele não conseguiria mostrar para eles; os conflitos, dúvidas e amarguras eram sentimentos compartilhados com outras pessoas que o entendiam de uma maneira diferente - as pessoas do vilarejo, acostumadas com a ideia de que os cavaleiros de gelo de Athena eram heróis, o viam como tal e ele não se via daquela maneira; não se via com aqueles olhos. Ele não estava no mesmo patamar de Camus e haviam outras pessoas que deveriam ser os heróis para aquelas pessoas. 

 

Após caminhar muito, a área que era a do gerador da vila finalmente aparecia no horizonte; mais alguns minutos de caminhada e ele finalmente chegou em Kohoutek. Algumas coisas haviam mudado desde que ele saiu de lá pela última vez, antes da batalha contra Hades - a estação onde o gerador estava tinha um novo equipamento, havia mais linhas de transmissão e um novo espaço ao lado da garagem comunitária (os carros das pessoas que ali residiam ficavam em garagens aquecidas, caso contrário não funcionariam por causa do frio intenso). Já escurecia, embora não fosse nem seis horas da tarde e algumas pessoas faziam suas tarefas: alguns estavam levando lenha para suas casas (os geradores do vilarejo poderiam falhar à noite e o espírito soviético de estar sempre preparado ainda estava bem presente por lá), outros voltavam das áreas de criações - renas e cavalos eram criados ali; o vilarejo fora fundado por nativos e colonizadores e, aos poucos, foi recebendo mais gente, principalmente pessoas que saiam dos gulags e que não voltariam para as áreas mais povoadas por medo da perseguição ou por simplesmente terem se acostumado à vida nas regiões geladas. As crianças não corriam e brincavam - não se encontravam no vilarejo, estavam em colégios internos e Hyoga sabia que Yakov também estava com as outras crianças no colégio - era mais fácil para os pais, já que o vilarejo era pequeno e não havia uma escola ali, sem contar que a tradição era a de mandar as crianças para esses colégios onde aprenderiam não só sobre a cultura do país e mas também sobre as culturas dos povos nômades que ainda habitavam a região. Algumas das pessoas que o viram chegar, correram para cumprimentá-lo, outras acenavam de longe, sempre sorrindo.

 

“Dobro pozhalovat’ obratno, Alyosha!” (Bem vindo de volta!)

 

Ilya largou a lenha em qualquer lugar e correu na direção de Hyoga. O senhor, além de avô de Yakov, era também a autoridade máxima do vilarejo - algo quase como um prefeito - e tinha um carinho muito grande por Hyoga, Camus e Isaak. Lembrava-se do trágico naufrágio onde Natassia perdera a vida e do garoto - isso antes das autoridades aparecerem e levarem o menino; não soube mais dele por algum tempo até que ele voltou para a região para o treinamento. Ilya costumava dizer que Isaak e Hyoga apareceram na vida de Camus não porque o ruivo faria deles exímios guerreiros, mas sim que seriam uma família, de uma maneira ou de outra. A família de Ilya sempre fora responsável por acolher os cavaleiros de Athena na região das geleiras eternas e o velho tinha orgulho dessa responsabilidade. Quando o loiro viu o senhor vindo em sua direção, colocou as coisas no asfalto gelado e abriu os braços, indo em direção dele e o abraçando. 

 

“Spasibo, dedushka!”  
  
Hyoga não conhecera seus avós, mas Ilya era um homem a quem o cavaleiro de Cisne considerava como um avô - e não somente ele, mas Isaak e até mesmo Camus chamavam o velho Ilya de ‘dedushka’. E o loiro deixava-se ser chamado pelo apelido que só sua mãe o chamava, Alyosha. No começo, era estranho ouvir outra pessoa chamá-lo por aquele nome - assim como ‘Alexei’ era estranho saindo da boca de outras pessoas e era por isso que somente os mais próximos sabiam sobre a existência de um primeiro nome -, mas o loiro acostumou-se a isso. Havia um sentimento verdadeiro no abraço de Ilya, como se o mais velho realmente tivesse sentido a falta do mais novo. O líder do vilarejo cuidava de todas as pessoas ali presentes, lutava para que todos tivessem uma vida digna e com acesso às coisas que necessitassem, fossem estas remédios, saúde, educação ou qualquer outra coisa. 

 

Após separarem-se do abraço, Ilya fez menção para Hyoga o seguir até sua casa e, no caminho, contava sobre o novo gerador e as linhas de energia - ”Precisávamos de um novo gerador, aquele antigo já estava falhando muitas vezes! Ah, não se esqueça de levar um pouco de lenha, caso ele pare de funcionar! O próximo passo é uma antena de telefonia, já fizemos o pedido em Yakutsk, em alguns meses não precisaremos mais de telefones via satélite!”. Ilya estava empolgado com alguns apetrechos modernos e que facilitariam a vida dos habitantes do vilarejo.

 

“Mas me diga, Alyosha: está feliz em estar de volta à Matushka Rossiya?”

 

“Sim, dedushka! Estou feliz por estar de volta!” - o russo sentiu-se mal por mentir ao senhor que considerava ser o seu avô, mas não conseguiria dizer a verdade sobre como realmente se sentia; tinha medo de magoar o senhor.

 

“Bem, bem! Sente-se, Alyosha! Vou preparar um chá para nós e entregar algumas coisas que chegaram para você! Camus nos avisou que você viria pra cá, então já abrimos a casa e arrumamos algumas coisa, o carro...”

 

“Camus avisou?”  
  
“Sim… há uns cinco dias recebi um comunicado do Santuário, havia uma encomenda em Yakutsk para você. Vá à sala, no canto da mesa há uma caixa para você. Mishka enviou... ”

 

“Ilyushenka, você só está chamando Camus de Mishka porque ele não está por perto...” - o russo gargalhava, algo que assustou o outro homem, que resmungava algo pelo susto tomado. - “Se ele estivesse por perto, te fuzilaria com o olhar!”

 

“Michel Gabriel Camus é muito francês, Alyosha!”

 

“Mas ele é francês, dedushka!”

 

“Não quando está em terras siberianas! Aliás, nem francês quase ele fala mais! Veio pra cá ainda pequeno, me lembro dele chegando aqui em Kohoutek, assustado e sem entender nada...”  
  
“Camus, assustado? Dedushka, por favor. Pare com a vodka enquanto é tempo!”

 

Ilya jogou a primeira coisa que viu - uma luva térmica em forma de galo - na direção de Hyoga, que ria ainda mais. O velho sorriu para si mesmo ao se virar para onde o samovar estava; a chaleira no topo possuía chá preto quente e o anfitrião só precisava das xícaras. Ilya, com sua idade e sabedoria acumulada, sabia que Hyoga sempre teria uma ligação profunda com aquele lugar, mas não era idiota ao ponto de acreditar que o cavaleiro de Cisne estava realmente feliz em voltar àquele lugar: podia sentir o peso que o loiro carregava em suas costas e coração, mas não tocaria no assunto a não ser que o mais novo o fizesse.

 

“Abra a geladeira e pegue um vidro de geléia, por favor. Yulinka fez semana passada, está muito boa!”

 

Continuaram conversando por algum tempo, enquanto bebericavam o chá e comiam alguns biscoitos. Ilya contava sobre o progresso de Yakov no colégio interno e Hyoga comentava em alguns pontos - o chá estava delicioso, a geléia de morangos adocicando o líquido quente o fez pensar no japonês que amava morangos - a lembrança trouxe um sorriso aos lábios do russo, fazendo-o corar.

 

“Alyosha?”

 

“Mne ‘zhal, Ilyushenka! Estava lembrando de algumas coisas que um dia eu te conto… hoje estou muito cansado.” - Sorriu. “Ivan está por aqui?”

 

“Sim, sim...” - Ilya saiu da cozinha, caminhando calmamente pela casa. Hyoga colocava as xícaras na pia, guardando a geléia na geladeira e a lata de biscoitos no armário. Ouviu o mais velho resmungar algumas coisas, um barulho vindo do quarto de Yakov. Pôs-se a lavar as xícaras e colheres e quando terminava, sentiu algo enroscar-se em suas pernas.

 

“Ivan, kiska!”

 

Ivan, o gato que Camus cuidava há alguns anos e que era querido por metade do vilarejo (a outra metade apenas tolerava o gato), pareceu reconhecê-lo - não fazia tanto tempo que Hyoga havia saído de Kohoutek - e deixou-se ser pego no colo, miando para o loiro. Os pelos antes completamente pretos já tinha uma coloração mais clara, mas o gato continuava amável e fofo. Ilya sorriu ao ver os dois juntos.

 

“Eu sei que você precisa ir, mas saiba que ele foi bem cuidado durante sua ausência.”

 

“Spasibo, Ilya!”

 

“Alyosha, por favor, venha conversar comigo quando precisar de qualquer coisa. Yakov me pediu para que eu visitasse o Lena e deixasse flores perto da geleira, mas você sabe como eu me sinto indo até lá...”

 

“Dedushka, você sabe que não precisa ir até lá… Yakov me via mergulhando por lá e sabia que aquilo era importante pra mim àquela época. Eu… eu posso até mergulhar àquela profundidade, tenho o poder suficiente para isso, mas eu sei que isso não é a vida que ela queria para mim.”

 

O loiro acariciou o gato e o beijou antes de colocá-lo no chão; Ivan miou mais uma vez antes de colocar-se à frente de Ilya. A realização de ter o poder e a força suficiente para descer até a fossa onde sua mãe estava foi um momento de amadurecimento - lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Shun há alguns meses e de como despejou todas as inseguranças sobre não visitar mais o túmulo da mãe. O japonês, sempre tão calmo e sábio, deixou que o outro chorasse tudo o que tinha para chorar para então oferecer conselhos ao então amigo.

 

\----

 

“Hyoga, eu não posso ser a pessoa que vai te dizer o que você deve ou não fazer, essa decisão tem que vir de você. Eu sei que você tem esse laço com a sua mãe, especialmente porque você viu tudo o que aconteceu… Você me contou coisas que você não contaria pra mais ninguém e eu sei que nem o Camus sabia disso… você carrega algo dentro de você, uma culpa que não é sua, Hyoga. Você é sim forte, mas eu acho que sua mãe não quer ver você vivendo uma vida de penitências pela morte dela, pela morte do Isaak e pela morte do Camus. Dói, despedidas machucam e carregar essa culpa que não é sua só vai te fazer sofrer… eu não gosto de vê-lo sofrendo, Alexei.” - a presença quente de Shun o envolvia e parecia apaziguar o constante sentimento de culpa do russo. - “Qual é a memória mais feliz que você tem de sua mãe?”  
  
“Estar em uma casa com ela… me lembro que ela havia feito blinis e que cantarolava algo que eu acho que era alguma das músicas d’O Quebra-Nozes… ela dançava e os cabelos dela se soltaram, pareciam dançar junto. Ela me pegou no colo e me rodopiava.”   
  
Shun sorriu, observando Hyoga sorrir e limpar as lágrimas com as mãos. Uma gargalhada veio logo em seguida.

 

“Ela rodopiou tanto que nós dois caímos no chão. Eu me lembro da risada dela, especialmente quando eu me levantei e pendia para os lados, ainda tonto. Eu deveria ter uns cinco anos e me lembro que ela ria bastante da situação, mas ela também dizia que o som da gargalhada de felicidade que eu soltava era o melhor som que ela já havia escutado.”

 

“Eu acredito nela.” - Ao dizer isso, Shun empurrou Hyoga com o ombro, sorrindo logo em seguida. Os dois chegaram a conversar mais vezes sobre a decisão de Hyoga de não mergulhar mais ao navio e o russo sentia-se cada vez mais leve em relação a isso.

 

\----

 

“Ilya, você se importa em me dar um pouco da ração do Ivan? Tenho certeza que...”

 

“Alyosha, Alyosha… pode pegar sim, você sabe que sim! Quer ajuda com tudo isso?”  
  
“Pode ficar sossegado, consigo levar tudo! Aposto que o Ivan vai adorar ficar dentro da caixa até eu chegar em casa!”

 

Hyoga sabia que deveria ter aceitado a ajuda de Ilya, mas de um jeito de colocar tudo de uma maneira que conseguisse carregar - o problema era Ivan, que não queria ficar dentro da caixa de papelão e sim arranhar a capa que cobria a caixa da armadura de Hyoga. Voltou à casa de Ilya e pediu pela caixa de transporte do gato e acabou saindo de lá com um sled e puxando seus pertences no mesmo. Após caminhar até a área afastada onde a casa que passara tantos anos ficava, suspirou ao ver a mesma. Não tentou nem procurar pela chave que possuía, já foi no esconderijo da chave reserva - embaixo de uma tábua solta no piso da varanda de madeira - e respirou fundo ao finalmente abrir a porta da casa, abrindo os olhos e olhando o interior escuro. Havia luz, ele sabia disso, mas foi colocando os pertences dentro da sala, deixando a caixa de transporte de Ivan por último e levantando a grade da mesma, para que o gato pudesse perambular pela casa. Fechou a porta e acendeu a luz, rumando para a cozinha e guardando as compras que fizera e os presentes de Ilya - “Yulinka fez muita geléia e muitos biscoitos, Alyosha! Por favor, não me deixe morrer de diabetes!”. 

 

Olhou ao redor, vendo Ivan subir na poltrona de Camus e arranhar a colcha que ali ficava - sabia que o gato estava reconhecendo o ambiente, já fazia algum tempo que ele não entrava. Enquanto o gato se acostumava novamente à casa, Hyoga abriu uma torneira e constatou que havia água; deixou a água correr algum tempo e saiu na varanda para recolher a lenha ali armazenada, colocando alguns pedaços na lareira e começando o processo para acender a lareira. Quando percebeu que a fumaça subia pela tubulação e que não havia nada entupido, colocou a lenha e esperou até que o fogo pegasse na mesma. Ivan ainda estava na poltrona de Camus, os pertences de Hyoga do outro lado da sala. O loiro não conseguia tirar os olhos da caixa parda que estava junto de suas coisas - a letra não era a de Camus, mas Ilya afirmara que o Cavaleiro de Aquário havia lhe informado sobre a chegada do pupilo dentro de alguns dias. Enquanto considerava se prepararia ou não o samovar para tomar chá durante a noite, Hyoga dirigiu-se ao outro lado da sala, finalmente parando em frente à caixa e procurando algo para abri-la - foi até a cozinha e buscou uma faca para abrir as camadas de fita adesiva que envolviam e lacravam a caixa.

 

Controlou a ansiedade ao cortar a fita adesiva, mas quando finalmente abriu a caixa, as folhas dobradas por cima de livros - bem, ele assumia que seriam livros - e um envelope pardo com o selo do Santuário chamaram sua atenção. Pegou as folhas dobradas, demorando um tempo para reconhecer a letra de Camus - havia algo que demonstrava um esforço do mesmo em manter a letra legível; Hyoga conhecia muito bem o mestre e sabia que ele sempre fora zeloso com a própria letra (e fazia de tudo para que o próprio Hyoga e Isaak também tivessem letras legíveis) - e começou a ler. 

 

O conteúdo da carta era uma mistura de revelações pessoais, expiações por pecados - não existentes, na opinião de Hyoga - e uma explicação para todos aqueles livros.

 

Livros não, diários. A missão de Hyoga na Sibéria estava naqueles diários.

 

  


\----

“Mne ‘zhal” = Me desculpe.

“Alyosha” é o diminutivo de Alexei, em russo, assim como “Ilyushenka” é o diminutivo de Ilya.

“Dedushka” = vovô.

“Spasibo” = obrigado.

“Kiska” = gatinho, gato.

“Marshrutka” é um tipo de van que faz um serviço tipo lotação na Rússia. Os motoristas costumam ser bem rudes - poderiam assistir Choque de Cultura e esfriar a cabeça, hahahahaha!

“Matushka Rossiya” é como os russos chamam a Rússia; Mãe Rússia.

Samovar = como vou explicar um samovar? Hahahahha. Bem, um samovar é um item histórico, patrimônio russo (assim por dizer)! É uma “chaleira” que aquece a água para que os russos tomem chá - daí a chaleira em cima do samovar, onde o chá mais concentrado fica. Tinha um na casa da minha avó - e não, não somos de família russa! 

“Evenk” é um dos inúmeros povos nativos que habitam a Yakutia.

“Udagan” é uma shamã.

O nome do Ivan foi dado pelo Isamu H Ikeda <3

  


 

  



	4. Interlude I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma carta pode apaziguar um coração cheio de mágoas e arrependimentos - ou ser o início de uma recuperação, de um olhar mais profundo, da aceitação de sentimentos de outros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me desculpem pela demora em postar esse capítulo - muitas lições e provas para corrigir, muita correria, algumas decepções (essa é a vida de uma professora!)... Bem, esse capítulo é mais curto e, de certa forma, importante para alguns personagens desta história. Outra coisa que queria me desculpar é em relação aos comentários: percebi que o AO3 não está me notificando que há comentários novos e eu fiquei extremamente sem chão quando os vi; me perdoem, por favor!
> 
> Não está betado, os erros são meus - por favor, sintam-se a vontade para apontá-los! :)
> 
> Sem mais, aqui está o novo capítulo. Vou tentar postar o próximo logo, antes do começo das aulas!  
> <3

_ “Alexei, _

 

_ Kak tvot dela? Espero que esteja tudo bem com você.  _

_   
_ _ Há algum tempo não nos vemos e bem, nossas últimas memórias juntos são um tanto amargas - há tanto que quero lhe dizer, mas não sei nem por onde devo começar, já que existem coisas que eu gostaria de conversar pessoalmente com você, mas eu mesmo pedi que Athena lhe enviasse nessa missão e sei que por algum tempo não conseguiremos nos ver. (Aliás, ainda é estranho que Athena nos peça para chamá-la pelo nome civil dela. Acho que para vocês que estavam mais próximos dela durante todos esses anos - ou que tenham a tenham conhecido como “Saori” - seja mais fácil. Para nós, cavaleiros de ouro, não deveria existir essa distinção já que dedicamos nossas vidas para servi-la, mas acho que consigo entendê-la, de uma certa maneira. Algumas pessoas me conheceram como Michel e ainda me chamam por este nome, sei que o mesmo acontece com você.) _

 

_ Retornando de meus devaneios, quero que saiba que eu não guardo rancor algum pelos acontecimentos de meses atrás. Ainda é algo que eu tento digerir; todo o plano de servir a Hades fora arquitetado por todos nós como uma maneira de manipular o deus do submundo e chegar até Athena antes dos poderosos Juízes que serviam àquele deus… mas foi difícil centrar nossas mentes ao ponto de deixarmos nosso passado e sentimentos de lado e seguirmos em frente - acredite, a parte mais fácil foi a sabermos que seríamos traidores, mesmo quando pensávamos em nos adiantar e tentar salvar Athena. Não me orgulho de nada disso e me pergunto constantemente como tivemos essa  _ _ terceira _ _ chance de voltarmos - o peso de nossas ações ainda estão em nossos ombros e mentes; não há um dia sequer desde que acordei que eu não pense nisso e tente achar uma maneira de deixar esse fardo menos pesado, mas acho que isso é algo que nunca sairá de minha mente, junto com outros pecados que eu carrego. _

 

_ É engraçado pensar em pecado - parece que me rendi à ideia da transgressão do divino -, mas sempre me peguei pensando sobre isso, especialmente quando fui enviado à Rússia. Vocês, russos, são extremamente devotos e tentam seguir os mandamentos da Igreja à risca; como Cavaleiro eu deveria fazer a mesma coisa, mas tínhamos uma liberdade diferente - pessoas que conheciam a nossa existência nos viam como “Santos” e esse sempre foi um fardo muito pesado para mim; sou humano e cheio de falhas, desejos… tampouco sou puro ou sagrado.  _

_ A contradição que mora nesta observação é a de que, talvez por muitas vezes, eu deixei que esse lado meu ficasse escondido por trás de uma grossa camada de gelo e dado a impressão de ser inatingível, frio, desprovido de sentimentos - e o pior deles, venerável. Eu via como você e Isaak me colocavam em um pedestal, como eu era o modelo a ser seguido e ao mesmo tempo que isso me enfatuava, também me corroía.  _ _   
_ _ Mas orgulho e vaidade são pecados - além de serem defeitos que não caem bem nas pessoas, em uma opinião mais pessoal. _

 

_ Cada vez que vocês me olhavam cheios de admiração e expectativa, vários sentimentos apareciam dentro de mim. Quando fui designado mestre, eu tinha 17 anos e não sabia cuidar de ninguém além de mim mesmo - eu era autossuficiente e precisava de pouco para sobreviver (bem, era o que eu achava no início). Estava acostumado à solidão por escolha, mas aos poucos percebi que eu sentia falta de algumas pessoas ao meu redor, que a incessável idolatria dos moradores de Kohoutek me deixava desconfortável - embora eu entendesse que eles sentiam-se protegidos com a minha presença e sabiam que eu era um cavaleiro a serviço de Athena, aquela cautela em lidar comigo e o sentimento de inferioridade que eles sentiam… eu queria que as coisas fossem como eram no Santuário, onde a maioria de nós se tratava normalmente, onde eu não era um Santo.  _

 

_ E quando os primeiros aprendizes vieram, havia o medo, a idolatria, a devoção… _

 

_ Isaak tinha aqueles expressivos olhos azuis escuros, cheios de vontade, garra e admiração - não havia medo - e você tinha os olhos tão tristes, no azul pálido como o horizonte que nos rodeava. Não havia medo, mas havia tanta tristeza e insegurança. Você e Isaak pareciam ser tão opostos, mas vocês se complementavam. Os outros aprendizes, garotos e garotas, desistiram e eu fico feliz por eles  - a vida de um guerreiro é ingrata e eles tinham tanta esperança nos olhos que eu me sentia mal por simplesmente acabar com aquele sentimento. _

 

_ No começo, eu não conseguia olhar direto em seus olhos, me lembrava da história que o velho Ilya me contara assim que eu voltei do Santuário (e a primeira coisa que ele me disse, quando te levou à casa onde morávamos, foi que você era o garoto resgatado do naufrágio, que sua mãe era a Spyashschaya Ledi do Lena). Na época em que o naufrágio aconteceu, eu imaginava a tragédia mas tudo o que eu conseguia pensar não fazia jus aos relatos das pessoas que resgataram os sobreviventes. Aos poucos, vi a determinação surgir em seus olhos e no fundo, antes de você me dizer com todas as palavras que queria tornar-se um cavaleiro para resgatar sua mãe, eu sabia que deveria ter impedido essa determinação de chegar onde chegou. _

 

_ A verdade é que, no fundo, havia uma ponta de inveja dentro de mim, Hyoga. Nunca houvera - até aquele momento - alguém que dependesse de mim daquela maneira e eu não tinha a mesma ligação que você teve com sua mãe. É uma história complicada, mas meus pais estão vivos - nem todos são órfãos, a verdade é que a maioria dos Cavaleiros de Ouro possuem famílias - e a única pessoa com quem eu possuía algum tipo de vínculo mais forte era a minha avó paterna, que fora ligada ao Santuário durante a juventude dela e ela sempre soube que alguém da família dela juntaria-se aos guerreiros de Athena; o Mestre Shion havia lido nas estrelas e a avisado, anos antes de meu nascimento. _

 

_ Bem, dentre a minha lista de arrependimentos encontra-se essa passagem onde eu deveria ter agido de maneiras diferentes quando o assunto era essa forte ligação entre sua mãe e você.  _

 

_ Quando você e Isaak me tratavam como um mestre, eu sentia aquela vaidade em mim: vocês me viam como alguém importante na vida de vocês e, aos poucos, fui me afeiçoando à vocês. Eu me sentia responsável de uma maneira que nunca me sentira antes, eu zelava por vocês - à minha maneira, com poucas pessoas sabendo o afeto e o carinho que havia ali. Ilya percebia isso, assim como Milo - ele uma vez chegou a sugerir que eu parecia um pai rígido mas que se derretia a cada superação vinda de vocês.  _

 

_ Óbvio que eu rechacei a ideia - eu já estava passando dos limites que deveria impor à vocês e, em especial, a mim mesmo. Cada vez que Milo tocava neste assunto, era um lembrete para que eu assumisse a postura que eu deveria ter adotado desde o início. E foi nessa dualidade de sentimentos, postura e atitude que eu me perdi; especialmente no que se tratava de você. _

 

_ Quando o acidente com você e Isaak aconteceu, me vi preocupado ao extremo, triste, em luto e, ao mesmo tempo, com raiva de você e de mim. As minhas atitudes me levaram às decisões tomadas um ano depois e eu vejo que cometi o mesmo erro que eu apontava em você: agir pelas emoções. _

 

_ Não deveria ser eu a pessoa a romper o laço entre você e sua mãe, de maneira cruel e inescrupulosa, com a desculpa de que isso lhe faria um melhor guerreiro ou uma pessoa com melhor controle de suas emoções. Não deveria ser eu a ditar o curso das coisas com a desculpa de ser seu mestre, de saber o que era melhor para você; eu não tinha esse direito e simplesmente agi no calor do momento. Fui cruel, como várias outras vezes fui com pessoas com quem me importava muito. Gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas por isso pessoalmente, mas acho que lhe devia algumas satisfações - você vai entender isso conforme for avaliando o material que lhe foi enviado. _

 

_ Sobre o que é esperado de você, bem… essa missão poderia ser feita por qualquer cavaleiro, mas a verdade é que nós, cavaleiros treinados na Sibéria, temos conhecimento e contatos com outras ordens que não são necessariamente guerreiros de Athena e é por isso que achei melhor que fosse você a pessoa mais indicada a lidar com isso. Digamos que eu tenha queimado algumas pontes há pouco tempo e, com isso, sentimentos reprimidos voltaram à superfície - assim como alguns esqueletos no armário, coisas que, em retrospecto, me fazem um hipócrita. Prometo lhe contar assim que eu mesmo assimilar tudo isso. _

 

_ No envelope com o lacre do Santuário está a sua missão e comentários extremamente pertinentes às pessoas envolvidas, além de coordenadas e contatos, documentos bem detalhados. Antes dos mesmos serem enviados, eu os examinei, adicionando informações que talvez o Santuário não tivesse por serem pessoais e, ao meu ver importantes. Há apenas um sem notas ou qualquer tipo de inferência - e esse diz respeito a mim mesmo, a única explicação está nesta carta pessoal e outras virão quando me encontrar ou quando quiser me perguntar algo que queira saber. _

 

_ Acho que essa missão, além de ser especial no sentido do Santuário saber sobre seu próprio passado e obter algumas respostas sobre a Guerra Santa de séculos passados, é a de que nós, Guerreiros do Gelo (e todos os guerreiros de Athena), podemos nos ater à nossa humanidade também, nos permitir sentir e, dessa maneira, melhorarmos como pessoas, acima de tudo. Percebi que se essa missão tivesse sido dada a mim, anos e anos atrás, talvez eu tivesse sido uma pessoa melhor em diversos aspectos: um mestre melhor, um Cavaleiro melhor, um ser humano melhor. _

 

_ Não hesite em pedir ajuda caso necessite, seja essa ajuda em qualquer aspecto necessário - logística, de interpretação, emocional… ainda é estranho que estas palavras estejam saindo de livre e espontânea vontade, mas nunca é tarde para se reconhecer que algumas atitudes devam ser mudadas - espero que eu siga em frente; está será a parte mais difícil. _

 

_ Proshchaniye, _

 

_ Camus.  _

 

_ PS.: cuide bem de Ivan e Belka.” _ _   
  
_

 

_ \--------- _

__   
Kak tvot dela - como vai?   
Spyashchaya Ledi - “Bela Adormecida”

 

__


End file.
